La Treizième Olympienne
by Artyy
Summary: J'avais toujours su que je n'étais pas normale. Je l'avais entendu de la bouche de mon oncle. De celle des dizaines et dizaines de mortels que j'avais rencontrés au cours de ces 16 années. Et de celle d'un centaure. D'un satyre. De sang-mêlés–comme moi. J'étais une demi-déesse. Non ; encore moins normal que ça. J'étais une demi-titanide.
1. Prologue - a Purple Halo

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici ma fanfiction de Percy Jackson. Je l'ai postée un peu partout sur internet, alors ne vous étonnez pas de la retrouver ici si vous la connaissez déjà ! _

_Il s'agit en fait d'une réécriture. En effet, j'avais commencé, puis terminé, la Treizème Olympienne il y a plusieurs années de cela ! Mais n'essayez pas de retrouver cette première version, pitié... pour tout dire, mon style, imparfait même aujourd'hui, était au moins cent fois pire à l'époque. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas masochiste, je vous déconseille fortement d'aller lire cet amas de fautes d'orthographes et d'intrigues mal inspirées. _

_Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette version, et pour commencer, ce prologue ! _

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

_**Prologue**_**  
****A Purple Halo**

**U**n halo mauve embrassait chaque visage, se reflétait dans chaque œil, faisait paraître chaque expression haineuse.

Et dire que, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je m'étais enfin sentie chez moi.

La Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés était un endroit fabuleux : nous étions une immense famille. Et pour cause : chacun de nous était un peu lié à l'autre – après tout, tous nos parents étaient frères, sœurs, cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes...

Moi qui avais toujours eu un mal fou à m'intégrer à la société, j'avais eu la délicieuse surprise de rencontrer des gens qui me ressemblaient, et qui m'accueillaient à bras ouverts. Certes, certains étaient moins agréables que d'autres... Mais personne n'était parfait.

Je n'avais pas eu de mal à oublier ma vie d'avant. Mon oncle, chez qui j'avais vécu toute ma vie, ne me manquait pas. J'avais d'ailleurs caressé l'espoir, en apprenant ma véritable nature, d'enfin rencontrer ma mère, ou mon père. Car même si l'un des deux était un dieu ou une déesse, il n'était pas impossible que nos routes se croisent un jour, si ?

Mais c'était fichu. Complètement fichu. Mes idées de belle famille s'étaient évaporées en un instant.

J'espérais qu'Il s'amusait bien. Ouais, Il devait bien rigoler, où qu'il soit... Pouvait-il me regarder, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Si j'en avais eu la certitude, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui adresser un levé de majeur bien senti. Seulement, je ne voulais pas que les sang-mêlés qui m'entouraient prennent ça pour eux... Je me contentai donc d'étouffer un juron.

D'une seconde à l'autre, ils allaient sortir de leur hébétude et réaliser ce que cette apparition impliquait. Ils n'allaient pas saluer, comme le voulait l'usage - car j'avais déjà assisté à la détermination d'un demi-dieu. Personne, pas même Chiron, le centaure, n'allait dire : "Salut à toi, fille de... "

J'en savais assez pour déjà commencer à regretter le passé. On m'en avait bien parlé... Je savais ce qu'Il avait fait. Ce qu'Il faisait. Et ce qu'Il s'apprêtait à faire.

J'étais mal barrée.

Je fermai les yeux : je ne voulais plus la voir. Jamais je n'ouvrirai de nouveau les paupières tant qu'elle sera encore là, au-dessus de ma tête.

« Déterminée. »

Une faux violette tournait dans les airs. Une voix moqueuse démentit ma précédente supposition :

« Salut à toi, fille de Cronos ! »

* * *

_Court, et concis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
__N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si vous avez aimé... et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, d'ailleurs ! _

_A bientôt, pour la suite ! o/ _


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Hero

_Salut à tous ! _

_Dans le Prologue, notre jeune héroïne est arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés depuis quelques temps déjà, et s'y sens bien... jusqu'à ce qu'elle, et ses camarades, découvrent l'identité de son parent divin.  
Ou devrais-je dire... "Titanesque". _

_Bonne lecture !_

(réponses aux reviews :  
**Kyona-sama** : oui ! Exactement :D Mais si tu as lu la version précédente, effaces-la de ta mémoire, on est bien d'accords ?!  
** Taraimperatrice **: eh bien, toutes les questions que tu te poses trouverons une réponse dans les chapitres à venir, et en partie dans celui-ci ! :D ) 

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1  
**_**Meeting the Heroe**

**A**u moins, je ne pouvais plus dire que je m'ennuyais.

C'était couru d'avance : depuis que cette stupide faux était apparue au-dessus de ma tête, un bon nombre de pensionnaires évitaient de me parler. Plutôt logique, après tout : et si j'étais une infiltrée en mission directement mandatée par mon père : le grand méchant Cronos ? Ben voyons.

Désormais, je m'amusais plutôt bien : chaque matin, je me levais en me préparant au challenge qu'allait constituer la journée à venir. L'« ignorage de regards noirs, haineux, suspicieux et terrifiés » aurait pu être une épreuve olympique : au moins là-dedans, j'aurais battu des records.

J'arrivais presque à repousser cette profonde déception qui m'emplissait : avant que je n'arrive ici, je n'étais qu'une orpheline assez banale, vivant chez son oncle plus-ou-moins-mais-surtout-moins adoré, assez frustrée de ne pas connaître ses véritables parents : d'après ce que je savais, mon père avait toujours été assez absent pour qu'aucun membre de ma famille soit seulement au courant de son existence, jusqu'à ce que ma mère – surprise ! – tombe enceinte. Soit ils m'avaient abandonnée, soit ils étaient morts... Bref, toujours est-il que j'ignorais jusqu'à la couleur de leurs cheveux : mon oncle y avait veillé. D'après lui, il n'y avait rien à savoir de mes géniteurs.

Alors j'avais découvert que les dieux de l'Olympe existaient – et avaient toujours existé. Un lycéen, plus âgé de quelques années, m'avait observée assez longtemps pour soupçonner ma nature. Et lorsqu'il avait eu suffisamment de preuves – constituées de mon TDAH, de ma vision à travers la Brume et des visites monstrueuses que je recevais régulièrement – ni une, ni deux, il m'avait amenée ici. Et devinez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, il était parti grossir les armées d'un certain... Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Ah oui : Cronos. La bonne blague !

Mais avant tout ça, j'avais réussi à m'intégrer, chose dont je fus plutôt fière, sur le coup. Je m'étais mise à rêver de mon père ou de ma mère. Ce que j'aurais aimé être fille de Hécate... Ou de Dionysos, même ! – à l'époque, Monsieur D. n'avait pas encore mis son poste de directeur de la Colonie de côté pour aller accomplir de plus importantes tâches propres aux dieux. Et, bizarrement... je l'appréciais assez.

J'étais impatiente de me faire réquisitionner par mon parent divin : même si certains attendaient depuis déjà depuis plus longtemps que moi, j'avais un pressentiment – justifié, désormais. Enfin, j'étais également assez désireuse de quitter le bungalow Hermès qui m'accueillait, ainsi que tous ses indéterminés : vraiment, il était trop rempli.

Et j'avais découvert que j'étais fille de Cronos. Du Titan. De l'horrible, du méchant, du vilain-pas-beau. Au moins, je pouvais être sûre que j'étais unique en mon genre... La classe ! Mais j'avais rapidement commencé à haïr cette originalité que j'incarnais. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu venir au monde... Comment le Seigneur des Titans avait-il pu avoir un enfant tout en étant enfermé au plus profond du Tartare ? Et si il en était capable, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas plus souvent ? – que nous puissions tous former une joyeuse famille de mini-Cronos !

Pour tout dire, je me sentais vachement seule. Ah mais tiens, justement, devinez quoi...? J'étais seule.

Ma jambe pendait dans le vide : je m'étais allongée sur l'inconfortable branche d'un arbre, adossée au tronc. Je lisais un livre en grec ancien – je savais le lire, mais apparemment, _ça,_ c'était normal. Cependant, je n'étais pas tant concentrée sur les caractères que sur ces idées noires dont le broyage m'était devenu une habitude.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas dans les feuilles mortes qui s'étendaient sur tout le sol de la forêt. Je n'avais surtout pas envie de donner l'impression que je me cachais : je jetai un regard par-dessus bord, refoulant l'envie de me ratatiner sur ma branche.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon : assez grand, brun, yeux verts, plutôt mignon. Il semblait chercher quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

Je pris une longue inspiration, avant de l'appeler :

– Salut !

Il sursauta, presque imperceptiblement, puis leva la tête vers moi.

– Ça va ? Poursuivis-je.

– Euh... Ouais, répondit-il, l'air plutôt surpris de trouver quelqu'un perché sur une branche – il n'avait jamais vu Hunger Games ? – Tu es Evy ?

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge – je savais que je n'aurais pas dû attirer son attention.

J'étais sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu, à la Colonie. Etait-il nouveau, ou ancien ?

Les pires hypothèses prirent forme dans mon esprit : il était un pensionnaire de longue date qui rentrait chez lui entre les vacances. Toute sa famille et tous ses amis – peut-être même la fille qu'il aimait – s'étaient faits tués par Cronos ou ses vassaux. Il avait appris mon existence et, ivre de vengeance, venait mettre fin à ma courte vie. J'étais trop jeune pour subir une mort lente et douloureuse – et même n'importe quel genre de mort !

Je déglutis :

– Ça dépend...

Quelle idiote ! Cette réponse tout aussi explicite qu'un « Oui ». Autant dire qu'il était fixé sur mon identité.

– Qui la demande ?

– Percy Jackson, répondit-il. Chiron m'a dit que je pourrai te trouver dans le coin.

Le soulagement m'envahit : j'avais entendu parler du fils de Poséidon. A bien des égards, il était l'un de pensionnaires le plus à même d'être qualifié de Héros. Et vu ce que je savais de lui, il n'était pas du genre à transpercer les gens pour leurs ascendances.

En gros, il était plutôt connu, mais contrairement à moi, dans le bon sens du terme.

– Alors c'est bien moi, Evy.

Je descendis maladroitement de mon arbre, livre sous le bras. Lorsque j'eus atteint la terre ferme, je croisai le regard de Percy qui, visiblement, se demandait pourquoi je prenais la peine de monter si haut si j'avais tant de mal à descendre. S'il m'avait posé la question, je lui aurais répondu : « J'aime côtoyer la mort ».

Il observa rapidement mes cheveux bruns ondulés, mes yeux clairs, ma peau pâle et mes vêtements usés et délavés – mon T-shirt, par pur cynisme de ma part, affichait les yeux et le pédo-sourire d'un smiley – avant de se lancer dans une explication maladroite :

– D'après Chiron, il pourrait être bien que je... Enfin, qu'on parle, quoi.

– Ah ? Répondis-je avec sarcasme. De quoi ?

Par chance, il saisit immédiatement l'humour de ma réponse, et m'adressa un regard d'excuse. Alors, ça me parut évident : Chiron n'avait pas été le seul à lui parler de moi. J'étais même prête à parier que, pour lui, c'était une façon de garantir la sécurité des pensionnaires que de venir faire connaissance avec moi. Après tout, il était un peu le chef des demi-dieux...

– De mon super-Papa, hein ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un ton provoquant ; cependant, il ne parut pas s'offusquer outre mesure.

– Un truc comme ça, acquiesça-t-il.

Aussitôt, je m'en voulus d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis : je n'avais pas envie de parler de Cronos. Ni de ce jour où tout ce qui m'avait paru bien, à la Colonie, m'avait été arraché.

Cependant, je devinai que je n'avais pas vraiment je choix.

Je m'assis au pied de mon arbre, et Percy fit de même.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

– Eh ben... Comment tu te sens, par rapport à ça ?

J'eus un rire – on m'avait posé exactement la même question lors de l'interrogatoire qui avait suivi ma détermination.

– Mal.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Ouais, et... Euh, comment est-ce que tu as découvert que tu étais...

– Une faux violette est apparue au-dessus de moi pendant un repas, à la cantine. C'est marrant, parce que je venais tout juste de lancer un truc du genre... « De toute façon, mon papa ou ma maman est forcément génial, si on tient compte de l'hérédité ! » Coïncidence troublante.

– Peut-être que c'est une blague, tu ne crois pas ? Les « Hécates » doivent bien pouvoir lancer des tours de magie de ce genre, non ? Tu n'aurais pas des ennemis, parmi eux ?

– Chiron est formel : les apparitions divines de ce genre, ça ne peut pas s'imiter – du moins, pas aussi bien.

– Et si c'était une erreur de la part de ton véritable parent ?

– Haha ! J'imagine bien, à l'Olympe : « Quoi ? Vous dites que la faux violette c'est Cronos ? Oh la boulette ! Bon bah tant pis, amusons-nous plutôt à la regarder se faire manger par ses petits camarades... »

Percy fronça les sourcils.

-Se faire manger ?

-Parfois, c'en est pas loin.

Percy baissa les yeux. Peut-être avait-il pitié de ma situation... Avec un peu de chance, il en avait conclu que je n'étais pas aussi dangereuse qu'il l'avait craint.

-Mais tu n'as jamais manipulé le temps ou quoi que ce soit, si...? Jusque là, rien n'est sûr !

-Laisse tomber, Percy. La vérité, c'est que... Enfin, ça va peut-être te choquer, mais je sais que je suis fille de Cronos.

Le fils de Poséidon eut un petit mouvement de recul. Allons bon ! J'avais même réussi à effrayer le grand héros de la Colo.

-Ne me dis pas que tu combats en ce moment même tes pulsions psychopathes te poussant à engloutir quiconque tu croises pour gouverner le monde, s'il-te-plaît...

Je secouai la tête en riant.

-Ça aurait pu être amusant. Mais...

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

-Regardes mes yeux.

Mon ton grave l'incita à s'exécuter – et il plongea dans mes iris.

Pour avoir observé ces derniers des heures durant devant le miroir, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voyait : un doré profond, incandescent, ainsi que des échardes plus foncées entourant la pupille.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème : mais il haussa les sourcils, en réalisant que, le long de la couleur, ondulaient des rubans de fumée. Comme ceux d'une bougie que l'on vient de souffler.

Et le pire, c'est que j'avais failli être surprise lorsque Chiron avait affirmé, avec une indifférence feinte, que ce phénomène lui rappelait étrangement la flamme qui brûlait dans les iris de chaque dieu et déesse.

* * *

_Eh bien ! Ce petit détail soulève pas mal de questions, n'est-il pas...? _

_Quelles sont les vôtres ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! o/_

_Arty'_


	3. Chapter 2 - Golden Blood

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Désolée pour le retard, mais dès mon retour de vacances, j'ai été coincée au lit avec une angine. Du coup, maintenant que je suis rétablie, c'est partie pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

(réponse aux reviews :  
**Anorluin : **merci beaucoup ! Ca me rassure que tu préfères la nouvelle version par rapport à l'originale :D J'ose espérer que mon style a un peu évolué depuis...  
**Taraimperatrice : **oui, exactement, ça se passe pendant le tome 5 ! Et non, effectivement, à ce stade c'est un peu comme si tu étais connue pour être la fille de Hitler... Et pour ce qui est des éventuels futurs amis, eh ben je te laisserai le découvrir par toi même. ;)  
**Kyona-sama : **au pire tu peux raconter l'intrigue de la première version tant que ça te chante, car celle de cette réécriture est tout de même vachement différente ! :D Et si tu as réussi à l'apprécier, cette première version, ben je t'en suis reconnaissante !  
**LesMaraudeuses1 :** eh bien, te voilà servie ! :D (j'ai envie de m'adresser à toi au pluriel, vu que ton pseudo suggère plusieurs personnes °^° ) )

_Arty'_

* * *

La grande cantine de la Colonie était pleine et bruyante. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que manger en plein air était bien agréable. Malheureusement... Eh bien, j'étais à la table des Hermès.

J'étais donc écrasée – et encore, le mot était faible – entre deux indéterminés à l'air maussade, essayant de profiter du peu d'espace qui m'était octroyé, sur la table, pour remplir mon gosier. Mais comme toujours depuis quelque temps, mon estomac était noué, aussi n'était-ce que par respect pour ces côtes d'agneaux si bien grillées que je forçais mon corps à se nourrir.

Comme à chaque repas, avant de commencer, nous nous étions dirigés vers le feu de camp avec nos assiettes respectives, et y avions chacun jeté le plus beau morceau de notre dîner. Et naturellement, nombreux furent les pensionnaires qui m'adressèrent des regards méfiants et inquisiteurs. J'avais eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour me rendre compte qu'ils redoutaient que je fasse part de mon offrande à Cronos.

Ridicule ! Déjà que ne pas pouvoir manger de meilleur élément de mon repas m'énervait, je n'allais pas _en plus_ dédier ce sacrifice à l'ennemi de l'humanité – pour faire court.

Et de retour à ma place, j'avais enfin entamé mon repas.

Alors que mon assiette était presque vide, j'aperçus le dos de Percy. Naturellement, il était installé à la table des « Poséidons ». Et étant le seul pensionnaire de ce bungalow... Eh bien, il était seul, tandis que je supportais le nombre excessif de sang-mêlés partageant ma table. Le contraste entre nos deux situations m'amusa ; cependant, pas assez pour m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont notre dernière conversation s'était terminée.

Je l'avais questionné sur la mission qu'il venait de remplir : je n'étais jamais parvenue à en avoir les détails de la part des autres pensionnaires, mais... Disons que j'étais comme les murs : j'avais des oreilles.

Il m'avait donc annoncé la mort du chef des « Héphaïstos » : Charles Beckendorf. Ne le connaissant pas, je ne pus ressentir qu'une vague compassion à l'égard de tous ses amis – et de sa petite amie, également.

Mais ça n'avait été rien comparé à la nouvelle qui avait suivi – et alors, j'avais véritablement compris pourquoi Percy avait tant tenu à me rencontrer.

Il y avait un espion à la Colonie.

Combien de temps avant que la nouvelle se répande et incite chaque pensionnaire à me soupçonner plus que de raison ?

Un haut le cœur me ramena à la réalité, devant mon assiette à moitié entamée. Je n'avais définitivement plus faim : mes jours à la Colonie étaient sans doutes comptés – ou mes jours tout court.

Et comme si ma situation n'était pas déjà assez grave, lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Chiron se leva, prêt à faire une annonce. Un instant, je fus terrifiée à la chique idée qu'il puisse avertir la populace de la présence d'un espion – histoire que tout le monde soit bien au courant – ce qui impliquerait un mouvement de foule dont je pourrais bien être la victime. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'adressai une prière aux dieux: certains pensionnaires n'avaient pas besoin de savoir _maintenant, _et le temps dont je disposais avant que la rumeur fasse son affaire m'était précieux.

Mais son annonce fut... Bien plus grave, en fait.

Il tapa du sabot, et l'attention générale se concentra sur lui.

– Bien, fit-il un fois le silence obtenu. Étant donné les circonstances, j'avais d'abord annoncé que la partie de Capture-l'étendard serait annulée... Mais j'ai subi une certaine pression (il adressa un regard lourd de sens aux « Arès » ) de la part de _certaines personnes_. Voilà pourquoi ce soir, les enfants, nous jouons !

Il y eut plusieurs cris de joie, et les pensionnaires se levèrent. Pendant que Chiron expliquait les règles aux éventuels jeunes atteints d'Alzheimer, les Héphaïstos et les Arès allèrent chercher leurs étendards. Pour ma part, je dus me faire violence pour déverrouiller chacun de mes doigts bloqués autour de mes couverts.

J'étais tellement morte.

Je ne pus retenir un rire lorsque le centaure rappela la close suivante : « ne pas tuer, ne pas mutiler ». La bonne blague ! Comme s'ils allaient se gêner. Ne disait-on pas « les lois sont faites pour être transgressées » ? Et je ne parlais même pas de mes remarquables – ironie, ironie – qualités de combattante qui ne me seraient sans aucun doute pas d'un grand secours.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, je fus placée dans l'équipe des « Héphaïstos ». Oh, l'idée ne me dérangeait pas, en soi... Non, ce qui était bel et bien digne d'affolement, c'était le fait que j'étais contre les « Arès ». Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que les dieux avaient posé une malédiction sur moi, ce qui n'était guère plaisant – merci la famille ! Un instant, je songeai à m'éclipser discrètement pour attendre tranquillement la fin des jeux. Cependant, tous mes espoirs d'évasions furent écrasés par un grand gars que je ne connaissais pas :

– Toi, rejeton de Cronos, tu protèges l'étendard !

Et comme s'il se croyait très malin, il ajouta avec un sourire mielleux :

– Toute seule !

Je voulus répliquer, mais ma bouche s'ouvrit sur une absence totale de répartie. Il rit, et s'éloigna. Ce ne fut qu'alors que j'éructai :

– Mais... Je veux pas...

Je shootai dans le vide en grognant, et allai me chercher un équipement. En me croisant, Percy me donna une tape sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un sourire encourageant – mais c'étaient les derniers sacrements pour un condamné à mort. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir deviné ma détresse.

Je pris une longue et lente inspiration : ça allait bien se passer. Après tout, nous étions à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés – pas au Camping des Monstres Psychopathes. Les pensionnaires ne devaient pas être aussi méchants que ma paranoïa me le laissait penser...

Me furent confiés une armure, un glaive et un casque que je parvins tout juste à mettre, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de mes mains – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Après quoi le joyeux groupe se dirigea vers la forêt.

Plus nous nous approchions du terrain, plus mon estomac se serrait, et déjà, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Allons, je devais me calmer... Ceux qui étaient assez sages pour éventuellement empêcher leurs comparses de me tuer étaient assez nombreux ! Je n'avais pas à m'en faire !

Je déglutis difficilement lorsque la tête de file se mit à trotter vers notre partie du terrain ; je suivis le mouvement, mais ne tardai pas à me retrouver dernière. Malheureusement, mon retard ne me sauva pas : j'étais déjà à mon poste, seule près de l'étendard, lorsque le son du cor retentit pour annoncer le début des jeux.

Le silence était assez pesant. La nuit était lourde, la chaleur orageuse. Mes doigts étaient crispés sur le manche de cuir de mon arme, même si j'avais bien peur d'être incapable de m'en servir. Je tournais frénétiquement la tête chaque fois que je percevais un son digne d'attention – des hurlements, notamment. Intérieurement, j'insultai les « Arès » de noms d'oiseaux – rossignol, merle, connards... Oh, j'ai dit ça ? – pour s'être opposés à l'annulation de ce jeu stupide.

Je pris maladroitement une profonde inspiration. Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore là ? Ma vie était en _danger_, tout de même ! Ne rien faire et attendre n'était rien d'autre que suicidaire !

Et puis, de toute façon, personne n'allait me tuer si nous perdions par ma faute. M'échapper pour rester vivante était quand même une attention louable à l'égard de ma bonne santé. Ce n'était qu'une partie de Capture-l'étendard comme il y en avait des tonnes ! – non ?

Résolue, j'abaissai ma garde et m'apprêtai à emprunter le chemin du retour. Mais à peine avais-je fait quelque pas qu'un cri résonna.

Juste derrière.

– Hé !

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'un objet sifflait déjà dans l'air. L'instant d'après, un complexe assortiment de cordes et de boulets s'enroula autour de mes chevilles, et je m'étalai par terre avec toute la splendeur d'une baleine échouée.

Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour réagir – et encore, je ne fis que grogner en tentant de dégager mes pieds.

– Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de t'enfuir, comme ça ! Fit la voix qui s'était trouvée derrière moi.

Ses pas s'approchaient. Avec de plus en plus de frénésie, je cherchai à me libérer. Puis j'eus l'idée de me servir de mon épée, qui avait roulé un peu plus loin . Je tendis le bras, mais le pied de mon agresseur se posa sur la lame, condamnant tous mes espoirs.

Et figurez-vous qu'il n'était pas seul.

J'étais donc entourée de quatre Arès ricanant qui s'approchaient comme des reptiles. Quatre, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait : un seul n'aurait aucun mal à me transformer en charpie.

– Bien sûr que non, mentis-je, répondant au premier de la troupe. J'avais juste... Vu quelque chose.

Plusieurs rirent. C'est bien, au moins, ils s'amusaient. Celui qui tenait mon épée coincée sous sa semelle se baissa pour la récupérer, et le jeta un peu plus loin. Cette vision seule me terrifia : j'étais désormais aussi démunie qu'un moustique aux ailes arrachées, condamné à la marche. Et alors que la panique montait, cette boule de chaleur grandissait dans ma poitrine, et cette voix intérieure murmurait à mon oreille avec de plus en plus de netteté.

Étant donné que ma seule chance d'échappatoire résidait désormais dans la disparition de ce qui attachait mes chevilles l'une à l'autre, je m'acharnai de nouveau dessus. Seulement, un des « Arès » m'attrapa par le T-shirt pour me soulever de terre, me saisir par le cou et me tenir devant lui – ne soyez pas surpris : il avait l'air aussi fort qu'un buffle, et sans vouloir me vanter, je n'étais pas bien lourde.

Par réflexe, j'attrapai son poignet à deux mains, et cherchai à rencontrer le sol du bout des pieds – cependant, il était déjà loin. Je suffoquais, mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Non : le pire, c'est qu'il avait son épée dans la main, et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en servir.

J'étais prête à défendre mon cas malgré sa main qui obstruait ma trachée, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

– Ton père est un idiot ! Dit-il en ricanant. Comme si on allait pas deviner que l'espion...

Il me regarda avec fierté.

– C'est toi.

Je clignai des yeux.

Wouaw. Tant de sûreté dans ses paroles : épique. J'avais presque envie de dire « Bravo, tu m'as démasquée », pour rester dans la beauté du style « révélations auxquelles personne ne s'attendait ».

Il prit mon absence de réaction pour une provocation farouche, et il leva son épée.

– Aah, non ! Arrête ! Crachai-je.

– En fait, il aurait juste pas dû te déterminer !

– Ouais, fit un autre « Arès », ton camouflage serait mieux passé !

– Maintenant il va devoir trouver un autre espion.

– Bande de cafards visqueux ! Fis-je avec toute la véhémence que me permettait ma position. Je ne suis pas l'espion ! Ni l'espionne, d'ailleurs !

C'était logique, franchement ! Cronos n'était _pas_ stupide, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Jamais il ne m'aurait revendiquée comme étant sa fille s'il avait tenu à ce que je reste cachée parmi les sang-mêlés. Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander à des « Arès » – même si je n'avais rien contre mon dieu de la guerre de neveu ( Mortel, de pouvoir dire ça. ) ses enfants n'en étaient pas moins légèrement benêts.

Et pour toute réponse, Stangulator plaça le bout de sa lame sur ma gorge. _Réagis ! _Faisait ma voix intérieure. _Bouge-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir !_

Mais c'était sans doute précisément ce qui allait arriver.

J'eus un gémissement : tout ce que je pouvais espérer désormais était de la pitié – de mes agresseurs, des dieux, d'éventuels autres spectateurs... De n'importe qui. Mais ne parvenaient à mes oreilles que des rires moqueurs et satisfaits.

Je fermai les yeux. Mais étrangement, je n'arrivais plus à avoir peur.

Soudain, je réalisai que la mort ne m'effrayait pas. Certes, mon cœur battait, mes membres tremblaient, le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire sentir, mes muscles me faisaient mal à force d'être crispés... Mais je n'assimilais pas ça à de la peur. Plutôt à un réflexe de mon corps toujours un peu trop humain.

Peut-être faisais-je un cauchemar. Peut-être allais-je me réveiller. Mais je sentis la pointe de bronze céleste percer ma peau, et la scène demeura inchangée.

Puis la douleur vint.

– Non ! Criai-je.

Et j'entendis ma voix se répercuter sur chaque arbre qui nous entourait. La chaleur qui avait brûlé dans ma poitrine se répandit dans tout mon corps. C'était bouillant, mais également délicieux. Je ne pus d'ailleurs retenir un rire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent ; je pus voir mon reflet dans ceux du fils d'Arès : une lumière éblouissante, d'une blancheur immaculée.

Il poussa un hurlement, et lâcha ma gorge. Une panique me saisit, et mon cerveau abandonna tous mes muscles : je m'effondrai au sol et me pelotonnai sur moi-même avec un gémissement. J'avais froid, j'avais mal, mais j'étais toujours vivante.

Derrière mes paupières, toute cette lumière avait disparu : il n'y avait plus que le noir et le silence de la nuit.

Non... pas le silence. J'entendais des plaintes et des sanglots, tout près de moi. Et plus loin, des murmures.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et me redressai. Ratatiné sur le sol, tout comme moi, le fils d'Arès qui avait tenté de me tuer gémissait en se tenant les yeux. Une de ses mains fumait, et l'odeur de peau calcinée qui s'en élevait était répugnante.

Je plaçai rapidement mon visage au-dessus du sol pour vomir, tentant de réprimer mes tremblements. Plus loin, les trois autres « Arès » étaient allongés par terre, essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon.

J'entendis des bruits de sabots, et du coin de l'œil, vis Chiron franchir la foule de sang-mêlés qui s'était amassée ; personne, pas même le centaure, n'osait s'approcher de cette scène chaotique.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il tout de même d'une voix autoritaire – mais je pus sentir l'inquiétude y poindre.

– Cette traîtresse a essayé de tuer Seb' ! Hurla un « Arès » d'une voix enrouée en désignant son frère allongé sur le sol.

– Menteur ! Fit Connor Alatir, un fils d'Hermès qui, avec son frère jumeau, m'avait déjà obtenu plusieurs paquets de chewing-gums par le passé. C'est vous qui avez essayé de la tuer !

– On vous a vu ! Ajouta son jumeau Travis avant de se tourner vers moi. On voulait venir t'aider, Evy, on avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser toute seule avec l'étendard ! Mais quand on est arrivés il y a eu cette, cette... lumière, et puis...

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte de ne plus trouver ses mots.

– Quelle lumière ? Interrogea Chiron.

– Cette fille est un monstre ! S'époumona Seb', qui tentait de se relever, sans pour autant lâcher ses yeux. Elle m'a brûlé les yeux !

Puis il se mit à expliquer comment je m'étais mise à briller alors qu'il était juste venu discuter avec moi, mais je n'écoutais déjà plus : j'avais porté la main à la plaie que le fils de la guerre avait taillée dans mon cou, trouvant la douleur lancinante, puis j'avais porté mes doigts sanguinolents devant mes yeux. Je n'avais plus bougé, plus rien écouté à partir de l'instant où mon regard s'étaient posés sur le liquide brillant.

Il ne s'agissait pas de sang : je ne sais pas ce qui recouvrait ma peau, mais cette... Chose dorée ne pouvait pas s'être échappée de mes veines.

– L'Ichor ! S'étrangla une fille d'Athéna en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, yeux écarquillés.

Je levai le regard sur la foule de demi-dieux : tous avaient les iris braqués sur moi, les lèvres scellées par la méfiance ou béantes de surprise.

Je couinai :

– Je crois que j'ai un problème.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Les pouvoirs d'Evy ont-ils un rapport avec sa paternité... ou est-ce autre chose ? _

_Donnez-moi vos hypothèses ! Et à bientôt _

_Arty'_


	4. Chapter 3 - In A Dark dream

_Salut salut ! _

_Voici finalement le chapitre 3. Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire dessus, juste : bonne lecture ! _

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir un mail m'annonçant que ma fiction a été commentée. Et je suis surprise, à ce propos ! Partout où j'avais mis La Treizième Olympienne en ligne, on ne m'avait jamais demandé de mettre Evy en couple avec Percy, et là pour une raison que j'ignore, vous le proposez tous ! 8D Malheureusement, dans ce que j'ai écrit pour le moment, Percy et Evy ne se recroisent même pas, ou très peu (désolée ! ) Peut-être plus tard dans l'intrigue. B) Mais ça me surprend ! Vous pensez qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? _

_(_réponse aux reviews :  
**Taraimperatrice : **jolies idées ! Malheureusement, je ne peux t'en dire plus... mais tu en sauras déjà plus après avoir lu le chapitre qui suit ! :D (c'est toujours sympa d'en savoir des tonnes sur la mythologie ! Je pourrais presque dire que la mythologie est une de mes passions, alors je comprend ta soeur *^* ) Et puis oui, en même temps ces idiots de fils d'Arès, ils l'ont bien cherché ! Bref, merci pour ton commentaire 8D**  
****LesMaraudeuses1 : **enchantée, James junior, dans ce cas ! 8D Merci pour le compliment, en tout cas ! Et pour ce qui est du Percy-Evy (on va dire du Pervy, okay ? 8D ), tu as ta réponse un peu plus haut :')  
**Kyona-sama : **un corbeau, exa', même qu'il s'appelait Piyù, en honneur à ma salamandre ! 8D (qui est toujours vivante, d'ailleurs ! Survivor ! ) Je suis contente que la fanfiction te plaise, et que patienter te torture, aussi 8D (j'adore torturer les gens, huhu ) Mille mercis pour ton commentaire !  
**Ysalyne : **merci pour le compliment ! Et tu n'as pas entièrement tort en disant qu'Evy tient ses pouvoirs de son papa... On en apprend plus dans ce chapitre ! Et encore, pour le Pervy (c'est moche de dire ça, en fait... Pevy ? Ercy ? Evcy ? Eurk ! ), encore une fois, réponse un peu plus haut ! 8)

Encore merci pour vos commentaires, et pour vos lectures ! LOVE. )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3  
**_**In A Dark dream**

L'ambiance était assez lourde, pour tout dire. Sans parler de toutes ces paires d'yeux tournés vers moi. Je n'avais même plus la force d'en analyser les sentiments : je les devinais avec assez de facilité, désormais : rancœur, peur, méfiance... Et plein d'autres méchancetés.

Le pauvre et gentil fils d'Arès – Seb, si je ne m'abuse – avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, mais la vilaine fille de Cronos n'avait pas eu le droit à tant d'égards : en deux temps, trois mouvements, mon cou avait été pansé, et je m'étais retrouvée dans la salle principale de la Grande Maison au milieu des principaux représentants de la Colonie accompagnés, évidemment, de Chiron.

Je leur avais raconté ma version de l'histoire de ce soir. J'avais répondu à leurs questions. Cependant, j'avais aisément remarqué qu'ils n'osaient guère m'adresser la parole. Normal, après tout : non contente d'être la fille de Cronos, j'étais également, désormais, une créature surhumaine en mesure de carboniser la Colonie sur plusieurs hectares tout simplement en me mettant à briller. J'aurais aimé que Monsieur D. soit là – au moins, il m'aurait comprise.

Et le silence était tombé. Plus personne ne pipait mot. Certains m'octroyaient ces mauvais regards dont ils avaient le secret, d'autres observaient tantôt leurs chaussures, tantôt la porte avec plus d'amour que Roméo n'en nourrissait pour Juliette.

Puis quelqu'un, une fille d'Athéna dont j'avais oublié le nom, se leva pour remuer un peu la foule.

– Si vous êtes venus ici pour regarder vos pieds, c'est complètement stupide ! Autant aller tous nous coucher dans nos bungalows.

– Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Annabeth, intervint la représentante des « Arès », ne te gênes pas, on t'écoute tous !

Annabeth posa ses yeux gris sur moi je lui rendis son regard, et plusieurs demi-dieux firent de même. Elle agita la tête.

– Je... Je crois qu'on peut dire ce qu'il en est ! On le pense tous, mais il faut que les choses soient claires.

Elle me désigna de la main, mais lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, elle s'adressait à tout le monde, sauf à moi – comme si j'étais un objet bizarre, une relique dont la nature échappait à mes nouveaux propriétaires.

– Elle est une déesse !

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la salle, et pour ma part, je me contentai de grimacer en tirant la langue, imitant la mimique du « attention-je-vais-vomir ».

– Je t'en prie ! M'exclamai-je. Si j'étais une déesse, je pense que je le saurais !

– Tu divagues, Annabeth ! Renchérit un autre demi-dieu. Cette fille semble plus humaine que la moitié d'entre nous !

J'adressai au garçon un regard mauvais – mais d'un autre côté, il avait plutôt raison : je ne savais pas me battre, je n'avais pas de pouvoirs spéciaux... Et maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'étais pas si hyperactive ou dyslexique que ça.

– Alors expliques-nous, Evy ! Fit Annabeth. Comment ça se fait que ton sang soit doré ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte avant !

J'allais m'exclamer « Bien sûr que si ! » d'un air vexé, quand un détail me coupa la parole.

A quand remontait la dernière fois que je m'étais blessée ? Ou même coupé le petit doigt ?

Mon silence déconcerté attira de nouveau l'attention de l'assemblée, et le son des conversations retomba complètement.

– Euh... balbutiai-je. Aucun souvenir.

– C'est évident ! Dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu. Les dieux et les monstres ne peuvent être blessés que par du bronze céleste !

Nouveaux grognements énervés, mais cette fois, j'entendis également des commentaires surpris poindre leur nez.

– Je ne suis pas une déesse ! Me plaignis-je. Je le sais !

– La divinité ne pourrait-elle pas être héréditaire ? Proposa Percy, enfoncé dans le divan à la gauche d'Annabeth. Je veux dire... Les Trois Grands, par exemple, sont des enfants de Cronos, et ils ont toujours eu l'Ichor dans les veines, non ?

– Tu crois qu'un demi-titan donne automatiquement un dieu ?

– Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne !

– En plus ma maman est censée être mortelle, marmonnai-je.

– Sans parler du fait que Chiron aussi est un enfant de Cronos, remarqua calmement Annabeth sans me porter attention. Et il n'est pas un dieu.

Pardon ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le centaure. Ce dernier, debout, dans le fond de la pièce, sembla sortir de ses pensées et nous adressa un hochement de tête.

– C'est exact, affirma-t-il. Mais je suis un centaure. Et ma mère était une Océanide, pas une humaine, ni une déesse.

OK. Pourquoi pas : j'avais un centaure pour demi-frère. J'allais m'en remettre.

Il n'empêche que tout cela m'avait l'air assez aléatoire.

– Est-ce que... commençai-je.

De nouveau, l'attention se concentra sur moi.

– Est-ce que ça pourrait... signifier que je suis un monstre ? Enfin, je veux dire... Pas mortelle, pas déesse... Mais la dernière catégorie ?

Je ne savais même plus parler clairement. Sans vraiment m'attendre à une réponse, je soupirai, et m'enfonçai dans les coussins du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installée.

– Cette discussion ne mène à rien, dit quelqu'un.

– Moi, je crois qu'Evy ne nous dit pas tout.

Je levai les yeux vers celle qui avait prononcé ces paroles : Silena, fille d'Aphrodite. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne semblait pas hostile à mon égard – et même si je trouvais cela suspect, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Seulement, là, elle venait de perdre son petit ami, Beckendorf : à sa place, j'aurais été incapable de participer à ce genre de réunion, que j'aurais alors jugée sans importance comparée à ma peine. Était-il possible qu'elle soit assez gentille pour se donner le mal de venir me soutenir ? Si c'était le cas, alors tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était culpabiliser – surtout que ses yeux rouges dépourvus de maquillage, sa voix rauque et ses airs malheureux m'inspiraient vraiment une pitié coupable.

Et même si j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, je haussai les épaules.

– J'ai rien à ajouter.

– Evy...

– Enfin, si, ironisai-je. Si vous tenez vraiment à la jouer psychiatre, je fais des rêves. Intéressant, hein ?

– Quand on est un demi-dieu, glissa Percy, un rêve, c'est important.

Nombreux furent ceux qui hochèrent la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils.

– Tous, ici, vous faites des rêves bizarres ?

– Si la vie juge bon que tu saches quelque chose, expliqua Chiron, sois sûre qu'elle te le montrera dans tes songes.

Beaucoup de regards encourageants me furent adressés, et pourtant, je me renfrognai. Je n'avais aucune, mais alors aucune envie de parler de mes rêves. En plus, c'était moi qui avais mis le sujet sur la tapis... Qu'est-ce que j'étais maligne!

Mais si je me taisais, mes camarades n'auraient que plus de raisons de me soupçonner de trahison.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

– Eh bien... Ça fait très longtemps que je fais des rêves comme celui-là... Je, je suis dans une pièce noire, mais je sens l'odeur de l'humidité. Je crois que c'est une grotte. Il n'y a pas de bruit, et je suis sûre que je suis seule. Mais le pire, c'est que... Ça dure des siècles. Chaque fois que je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Et je ne peux pas bouger. Quelque part, je sais que je le peux, que je le dois, mais j'en suis incapable : mes membres sont trop lourds, et au fond, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Je suis assise, et je reste assise. Mais je vois tout, même s'il fait noir. Des tonnes d'images se succèdent dans ma tête, des mots aussi, si vite que je ne peux pas les analyser, et j'en oublie la moitié. Finalement tout ce que je retiens... C'est un genre de tableau, gigantesque, avec un nombre incroyable de couleurs qu'avant je ne connaissais même pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un sens dessus. Il y a des odeurs de vieillesse ou de modernité, de fleurs ou de pourriture... Je ne sais pas bien.

Les mots coulaient tout seul : je ne me rendais même plus compte que je parlais, et personne ne m'interrompait.

– Et là, il y a une lumière – une vraie. J'entends vraiment, je vois vraiment... Sur le moment, ça me fait peur, et je me sens tomber, comme si des bras invisibles m'avaient lâchée. Le bruit est énorme, et tout tremble. Je suis sur un sol froid, et je ne peux toujours pas bouger. C'est terrible : je suis minuscule et glacée. Je me sens ridicule et vulnérable...

J'eus un frisson.

– Et on m'appelle. Je ne sais pas que qu'ils veulent dire, mais je sais qu'ils s'adressent à moi. On m'appelle de différentes façons et à la fin, c'est Evy. Mais la première fois que ça arrive, je sais que ce n'est pas mon nom. Mon nom...

Quelque chose tomba, et j'ouvris les yeux – en réalisant par la même occasion que je les avais fermés. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit : Travis avait laissé tomber sa cannette de Coca vide par terre.

– C'est...

J'essayais de continuer, mais j'avais perdu le fil. Quelques soupirs irrités retentirent, et les voisins de Travis lui donnèrent une tape punitive sur l'épaule.

– C'est ? M'encouragea Silena.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour dire ce _nom_, mais rien n'en sortit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Puis je secouai la tête :

– Je ne sais plus, mentis-je.

Les demi-dieux qui s'étaient penchés vers moi avec attention se redressèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux avec des grimaces déçues. Pour ma part, je baissai la tête, m'en voulant d'être allée si loin dans mes confidences.

– Tu dois rêver de quelqu'un d'autre, dit Annabeth. Quelqu'un qui t'es lié, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– Je sais bien, fis-je. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis...

Chacun se plongea dans ses réflexions, et je fis de même. Cependant, leurs interrogations avaient déjà fait leur œuvre depuis longtemps dans ma tête, et désormais, d'autres venaient : comment allais-je faire, maintenant, pour prouver à tout le monde que je n'étais pas folle ?

– Les enfants ! S'exclama Chiron en s'avançant au centre de la pièce. Il est tard, maintenant. Allez vous coucher dans vos bungalows de toute façon, je pense que nous nous sommes déjà tout dit.

– Mais Chiron ! Protesta Clarisse. Nous n'avons pris aucune décision !

Le centaure se tourna vers elle :

– A propos de quoi, Clarisse ?

– Mais d'elle ! (Elle me désigna du doigt. ) Si elle est dangereuse... Elle doit partir ! Je sais que Séb' est un idiot et qu'elle n'a fait que se défendre... Mais elle est la fille de Cronos, bons dieux !

Sa remarque souleva quelques commentaires de la part des jeunes gens présents, mais Chiron mit fin au tumulte d'un coup de sabot sur le parquet.

– Je ne pense pas qu'Evy constitue un danger, dit-il d'une voix grave. Ni qu'elle soit l'espionne, contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous croient : si elle l'était, jamais Cronos ne nous aurait révélé qu'il était son père.

Enfin quelqu'un qui saisissait un tant soit peu la subtilité de la situation ! J'en pleurais presque.

Je tournai un sourire reconnaissant vers lui.

– Si vous voulez surveiller Evy, faites donc ! Mais que quiconque se retourne contre elle à cause de l'identité son père, ça, ce n'est pas tolérable.

Il marqua un temps de silence, au cas où quelqu'un aurait quelque chose à ajouter – mais personne ne dit rien. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

– Retournez à vos bungalows, et à demain !

Tout le monde se leva et sortit sans un mot. Pour ma part, je restai assise sur le fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Mais le centaure n'y porta pas attention, et ferma derrière le dernier demi-dieu. Il traversa la pièce et sortit par une petite porte je crus un instant qu'ils m'avait oubliée et qu'il étaient temps pour moi de m'en aller, mais le bruit de ses sabots ne tarda pas à revenir vers moi. Il réapparut dans la lumière de la salle principale, une couverture à la main, qu'il me tendit.

– Je n'ai jamais essayé le divan, mais il paraît qu'il est confortable. Je pense que ça serait mieux que tu évites le bungalow surpeuplé des Hermès, du moins pour ce soir.

J'eus un sourire gêné, et m'emparai timidement du tissus.

– Merci.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit-il en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

Une courte seconde, je crus qu'il allait ajouter « Nous sommes du même sang, après tout », ou quelque chose comme ça, (ce qui aurait rendu la situation proprement farfelue) mais il demeura silencieux.

Il quitta la pièce en lâchant un « Bonne nuit » plein de bonnes intentions, et les lumières s'éteignirent toutes seules : uniquement le feu de la cheminée éclairait l'endroit d'un halo chaleureux.

Je migrai de mon fauteuil au canapé, sur lequel je m'étendis après avoir retiré mes chaussures, et me pelotonnai sous la couverture.

Je laissai un instant mon regard se perdre dans les flammes.

Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de refaire ce rêve en fait, il n'était plus jamais venu me déranger depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, à la Colonie. Et de toute façon, ses apparitions avaient toujours été très irrégulières, si bien que j'ignorais toujours quand il allait me retomber dessus.

Finalement, je me décidai à fermer les yeux, tentant de ne plus repenser aux événements de la journée. Quand j'habitais encore chez mon oncle, celui-ci disait souvent avec un lourd soupir : « Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ». Et même si en général, il disait cela en pensant certainement « Qui sait si demain je t'aurais encore sur le dos, espèce de boulet humain », cela me calma. Et lentement, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

_Qui sait si tu viendras me voir cette nuit, Irina..._

Il n'y eut pas de rêves déplaisants – seul le réveil fut mouvementé.

Je fus tirée du sommeil par un genre de bruissement... Un peu comme celui de la mousse, comme si des dizaines de minuscules bulles éclataient continuellement.

J'ouvris les yeux, et roulai la tête pour regarder au-dessus de moi.

Puis j'éructai un « Euh ? ».

J'étais surplombée par un petit nuage de vapeur grise qui sortait de nulle part. Mais plus je le regardais, plus il était épais, si bien qu'au bout d'un instant, il me fut impossible de voir au travers. Je me redressai un peu, jusqu'à m'asseoir : le nuage ne bougea pas.

Une voix désincarnée légèrement féminine résonna, et je sursautai :

– Ce colis vous a été transféré grâce aux services de _Hermès Express_. Merci de votre confiance !

J'agitai les mains dans le nuage pour le faire taire, de peur que la voix ne réveille Chiron – et réalisai dans le même temps qu'il n'était pas humide comme de la vapeur, mais davantage comme de la fumée – mais il s'éclipsa à la seconde où le message se tut. Il fut remplacé par une petite boîte en carton qui tomba sur mes genoux.

J'observai le petit pavé – de la taille d'une boîte de sardines – avec méfiance. Le nuage avait complètement disparu.

Je me persuadai que je n'avait rien à craindre : je connaissais le _Hermès Express_ – c'était la Poste des sang-mêlés. Et même si n'importe qui pouvait l'utiliser, du moment qu'il ou elle avait quelques drachmes à sacrifier, il y avait bien peu de chances pour que ce colis soit dangereux.

Lentement, je pris la petite boîte, et l'inspectai : d'un côté, le logo ailé du service. De l'autre, un message personnalisé, imprimé sur la boîte en lettres capitales noires.

Je lus sans mal malgré ma soit-disant dyslexie, et la surprise me contraignit à lâcher la boîte – elle tomba sur le parquet avec un petit bruit sourd.

Sur la surface cartonnée, on pouvait lire :

« A MA FILLE TANT AIMÉE, QUE J'ESPÈRE REVOIR BIENTÔT. :) »

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_A votre avis, que va-t-on trouver dans ce mystérieux colis...? Ou, plus important encore : qui est cette Irina qui hante les rêves d'Evy ? En quoi sont-elles liées ? _

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses ! Et à bientôt ! _


	5. Chapter 4 - Little Scythe

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacance, et que vous n'en avez pas marre d'attendre entre chaque chapitre de la fiction. 8)  
Voici donc le chapitre 4 ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bref ; bonne lecture à tous ! _

_(_réponse aux reviews :  
**Taraimperatrice : **quelle perspicacité, pour la première hypothèse ! B)  
J'y penserai, au couple Percy-Evy... Qui sait ? Why not. :)  
Ah, moi au contraire, je l'imagine super bien écrire un truc de ce style, c'est parfaitement le genre, pervers et incompréhensible ! :D Dans ma tête Cronos n'est pas un méchant froid, il aime s'amuser. 8)  
Et cette dernière hypothèse, eh ben, tu verras dans quelques chapitres !  
Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D  
**LesMaraudeuses1 : **mais dans ce cas, la pauvre petite Annabeth se retrouvera toute seule ! D: C'est extrêmement triste !  
Et oui, bien vu, c'est effectivement mon smiley favori ! 8D  
Bien évidemment, merci pour ton commentaire !  
**Ysalyne** : ben tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dès les premières lignes : non non, c'est bien un colis de son petit papa !  
Et pour ce qui est de quoi Evy sera (éventuellement, on n'en sait encore rien ! 8D ) la déesse, je ne peux pas encore te le dire ! De toute façon, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle le découvrira elle-même... :)  
Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait plaisir, merci ! :D Et un grand merci pour ton commentaire, aussi ! )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 **_  
**Little Scythe**

Un smiley. Cet espèce de taré psychopathe m'avait adressé un smiley.

Je pouvais presque l'entendre ricaner derrière ce fichu un Titan pouvait il avoir ce genre d'habitude ? Autant dire qu'il avait vite rattrapé son retard en matière de coutumes humaines du XXIem siècle...

Ou peut-être que quelqu'un cherchait à se moquer de moi. Mais si c'était la cas, ce quelqu'un aurait fait un peu plus d'efforts pour pondre un message crédible, non ?

Et finalement, ce qui me dérangeait, ce n'était pas seulement ce détail... "A ma fille tant aimée que j'espère revoir bientôt" ?

"Revoir" ? Sous-entendu que nous nous étions déjà vus ? J'en frissonnais. Est-ce qu'il entendait par là qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le rejoigne pour m'allier avec lui, ou que nous allions nous retrouver sur le champ de bataille ?

Je ramassai la boîte tombée par terre du bout des doigts – Cronos l'avait touché, quand même – et cherchai de nouveaux indices. Cependant, tout ce que je réussi à trouver, ce fut l'adresse : "Maeva Spalko, Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Long Island", et gnin gnin gnin... Eh bien, en tout cas, il savait où j'étais. D'un autre côté, aurais-je pu être ailleurs ?

Je réprimai un grognement. Mais à ma grande surprise, je réalisai que je n'étais pas effrayée : instinctivement, je savais que ce colis n'était pas un bombe, une graine de plante carnivore à poussée ultra-rapide ni rien en mesure de mettre fin à mes jours – j'avais l'intuition que Cronos voulait me garder vivante.

Non, je n'avais pas peur : j'étais simplement énervée. Ce fichu Titan se payait ma tête, et j'étais prête à parier qu'il adorait ça. J'aurais aimé être assez prêt de lui... Rien que pour lui renvoyer son colis en pleine poire – et m'enfuir à toutes jambes la seconde suivante pour fuir une mort lente et douloureuse.

Cependant, ne sachant toujours pas ce que le colis contenait, la curiosité succéda à la colère.

Je regardai autour de moi, histoire d'être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular, ou de quoi que ce soit du genre. Puis, avec la lenteur d'une fille qui ouvre le cadeau d'un père super-méchant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie – enfin, d'après ce qu'elle savait – je soulevai le rabat de carton à la base du pavé.

Je regardai à l'intérieur – rien ne me sauta au visage. Tout ce que je vis, ce fut un reflet brillant sur un objet métallique.

Après une hésitation, je renversai le contenu de la boîte dans la paume de ma main. Quelque chose de froid y tomba, et comme une idiote, je sursautai à ce contact.

C'était un collier.

Je voulus hurler un « _Mais il se fout de ma gueule !? _» libérateur, cependant la potentielle présence de Chiron, non loin, me retint. Alors je me contentai d'observer le...

Le cadeau.

Il s'agissait, très exactement, d'une chaîne en argent à laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de faux, large comme un drachme. Je soulevai le bijou pour l'avoir au niveau des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette m... marmonnai-je.

Je tripotai le présent dans tous les sens, mais aucun mécanisme ne s'enclencha. La faux resta une faux, la chaîne resta une chaîne. Est-ce qu'il croyait pouvoir s'attirer mes bonnes grâces avec ce machin ?

Non, bien sûr. Je comprenais parfaitement le message, en fait : « Cadeau ! : un truc inutile, exactement comme toi, fille indigne. Et si ça te plaît pas, eh ben viens voir papounet ! » Ah oui, et « :) ».

Je grimaçai – ça m'arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps.

Je restai plusieurs bonnes minutes à observer le collier, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose d'inattendu.

Mais naturellement : rien.

L'aube avait point depuis une ou deux heures déjà, et je devinai que Chiron n'allait pas tarder à se lever, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

J'enroulai la chaîne autour du manche de la petite faux, et je la glissai dans ma poche, bien décidée à en parler au centaure à un moment ou à un autre, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas méprise – je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de cacher quoi que ce soit. Puis je défis la boîte en carton pour l'aplatir, la plier et la ranger avec son ancien contenu. Puis je pliai également la couverture que je posai sur le divan, recherchai mes chaussures, les enfilai, et sortis.

La Colonie se mettait doucement en marche, comme chaque matin. Les lève-tôts avaient déjà pris position dans les divers lieux d'entraînement, patientant avant le petit déjeuner.

Je ne savais pas bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais j'étais sûre que je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Cependant, les regards que certains pensionnaires m'adressèrent me donnèrent bien envie de retourner me cacher sous ma couverture.

La plupart avaient peur – je le voyais bien. Mais les plus farouches – ceux qui se croyaient forts, ou qui l'étaient inconditionnellement – ne se gênaient pas pour s'incliner sur mon passage en riant avec leurs camarades. Et moi, toute gentille que j'étais, je ne relevais pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille que je ne connaissais pas, en-armurée et l'épée à la ceinture, vienne se poster devant moi.

– Bien dormi, déesse ? Dit-elle d'un ton provoquant. Tu nous as manqué, chez les « Hermès » ! Ce n'est plus assez luxueux pour Ta Divinité, peut-être ?

Je voulus la contourner, mais elle s'était fait un devoir de m'empêcher de poursuivre mon chemin.

– Eh ben, tu m'ignores, en plus ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, princesse !

– Fermes-la, fis-je.

Puis, par pure provocation, je levai le menton pour la regarder de haut.

– Tu m'importunes.

Son sourcil gauche trembla, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de désobéir à mon ordre :

– Pour qui tu te prends ? Tout le monde ici sait ce que tu caches...

– Mince alors, coupai-je. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si vous savez ce que je cache ? Ah, je sais : rien, en fait. Parce que je m'en fous.

« Parce que je ne cache rien », aurais-je du dire, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait que je réponde.

– Maintenant, continuai-je, laisse-moi passer.

Je la contournai enfin, et elle me laissa faire – sans doute avait-elle eu ce qu'elle voulait. Je poussai un soupir frustré : je n'avais pas envie de me faire plus d'ennemis que j'en avais déjà... mais ça semblait inévitable. Pourquoi venaient-ils tous me chercher, aussi ?

Plus ou moins consciemment, je parvins à mon arbre – celui au pied duquel j'avais rencontré Percy, la veille. J'eus besoin d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour y grimper, aussi décrétais-je que je n'allais pas descendre de si tôt, quitte à manquer le petit déjeuner.

« Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas faite blesser à la jambe, hier... » pensai-je.

Alors il y eut un tilt, et je portai la main à ma gorge. J'arrachai le pansement, et tâtai ma peau : à la place de la plaie qu'avait percée le fils d'Arès, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même la boursouflure d'une cicatrice.

Je poussai un soupir mêlant à la fois l'irritation et la lassitude : pourquoi des choses aussi bizarres m'arrivaient-elles ? Je devais être la seule personne du camp à posséder un pouvoir de régénération... Enfin, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre : les blessés de la veille devaient toujours être à l'infirmerie à souffrir comme il se devait.

Une fois confortablement installée sur ma branche préférée, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et me plongeai dans la contemplation des nœuds de branches et de feuilles que le soleil commençait tout juste à traverser. J'étais plutôt bien, là : personne autour – en général – le chant des oiseaux, l'agréable fraîcheur de la matinée... Enfin, j'avais un petit peu froid, tout de même – mais ce n'était pas bien important.

Et, finalement isolée, je pus repenser à une idée qui m'était venue pendant la nuit : une idée dont la réalisation et le succès pouvaient garantir ma survie.

C'était simple – et en même temps assez compliqué – : je devais trouver le véritable espion. Eh oui : comment me désigner comme suspecte si je découvrais le seul et unique coupable ?

Le problème, c'est que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais trouver le bougre – ou la bougresse. J'avais entendu dire que celui qui avait été le serviteur attitré de Cronos était un fils d'Hermès, nommé Luke. Si je voulais trouver des indices, je devais commencer par son ancien bungalow, non ?

Mais je me voyais mal commencer à fouiner partout, étant donné ma position délicate.

Je soupirai, et enfonçai mon visage dans mes genoux que j'avais repliés sur moi. Il y avait plein de façons de jouer le ninja pour trouver des informations : chercher lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, inventer des excuses tenant la route au préalable... Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'étais pas très douée pour mentir.

En fait, plus j'y repensais, plus mon vague plan me paraissait impossible à réaliser.

Ce que j'étais inutile ! En plus d'être incapable de tenir une épée, être la fille du Seigneur du Temps ne m'apportait aucune faculté notable. Encore, si pouvais commander le temps, pourquoi pas... Mais...

Hé !

Maintenant que j'y pensais... Qui avait dit que je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur le temps ?

Je me redressai, et manquai de tomber de ma branche – mais lorsque j'eus retrouvé mon équilibre, je trépignais comme une enfant. Imagine, lecteur ! Imagine comme il serait facile de fouiller les affaires de mes idiots de camarades – avec tout mon respect – si le temps était figé !

Je fermai les yeux ; comment faire ça ? Ça ne devait pas être bien dur... Un peu de concentration... Et même si ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien, j'étais certaine que j'en sortirais grandie !

Je dirigeai toutes mes pensées vers une seule requête :

_Arrête-toi, arrête-toi... _

Mais les sons, autour de moi, ne se taisaient pas comme ils auraient dû le faire si l'espace s'était retrouvé figé. Je n'en fus que plus déterminée : au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et que rien ne changeait, je mettais toutes mes forces au service de ce pouvoir que j'espérais bien trouver, enfoui à l'intérieur de mon âme.

Mais rien. J'essayai un nombre de fois qui aurait facilement démenti les « Manque de motivation » laissés par mes professeurs sur mes bulletins scolaires.

J'étais plus frustrée que jamais. Je ne servais à rien. Dans une stratégie martiale, seul le rôle de l'appât me conviendrait – et encore, peut-être trouverai-je le moyen de tout faire planter.

Je sautai rageusement de l'arbre malgré la hauteur qui me séparait du sol – j'étais une déesse, non ? Comment quelques petits mètres pouvaient-ils me blesser ? – et le regrettai amèrement : le craquement de ma cheville sembla s'étendre jusqu'à mon genoux, et j'étouffai un gémissement et m'étalant sur le dos.

« Quelle débile, mais quelle débile... »

Respirant fort pour tempérer la douleur, je restai immobile, le pied en l'air. Je n'osais regarder, de peur de voir un os sortir d'une plaie sanglante. Mais au bout de quelque secondes, toute sensation provenant de la zone atteinte s'amoindrit, jusqu'à disparaître. Lorsque j'obéis à ma curiosité et soulevai timidement la jambe de mon pantalon, je découvris une cheville en excellente santé malgré les traces de sang doré.

– Ça marche bien... marmonnai-je, impressionnée.

Certes, cette habilité n'aidait personne d'autre que moi... mais c'était mieux que rien.

Sans même boiter, je sortis du bois pour rejoindre le cœur de la Colonie : tout compte fait, j'avais besoin d'être entourée, même si c'était par des présences hostiles.

Sur le chemin, je réfléchis calmement. Il était logique que je ne sois pas capable d'utiliser le moindre pouvoir héréditaire, maintenant que j'y pensais : je ne savais même pas combattre. Et si j'avais bien suivi quelques entraînements au début de l'année, je ne m'étais jamais montrée très motivée.

Pendant mon heure d'absence, les sang-mêlés s'étaient réveillés : après avoir petit-déjeuné, ils vaquaient à leurs occupations en compagnie de leurs frères et sœurs.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant...? _

Je regardai autour de moi, et la réponse m'apparut comme évidente.

Devant moi se dressait l'arène.

Je pénétrai dans l'énorme piste ronde tapissée de sable. Des demi-dieux y étaient éparpillés : certains vers les mannequins, d'autres vers les cibles de tir à l'arc. Personne ne me prêta attention alors que j'avançais.

Je n'avais plus mis les pieds ici depuis que Cronos m'avait déterminée – trop de gens armés au même endroit. Et sans surprise, personne ne m'en avait voulu de sécher les activités communes des « Hermès ». Ainsi, j'avais plus ou moins abandonné les entraînements. Peut-être que, finalement, je n'aurais pas du.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de l'arène : là, Clarisse passait sa rage sur les cous fragiles de quelques mannequins de paille.

Aller la voir elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire : elle s'était sans doute isolée pour être seule, et je devais être la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Mais je ne me voyais pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois que je fus assez prêt d'elle, je m'obligeai à observer ses mouvements avec intérêt, histoire de lui laisser le temps de finir son affaire. Et une fois que ce fut fait, elle du me prendre pour son dernier adversaire fictif, car elle se retourna vers moi en brandissant son épée avec un énième hurlement de guerre.

Avec un temps de retard, je fis un pas en arrière. Mais par chance, elle avait gardé son bras en l'air, m'épargnant une estafilade de l'épaule à la hanche.

– Tes réflexes sont vraiment nuls, soupira-t-elle en abaissant son arme.

– On me l'a déjà dit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, et pendant ce temps, elle se dirigea vers les mannequins, qu'elle redressa.

– Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais...

– Qui t'a dit ça ? Me coupa-t-elle en m'adressant un haussement de sourcils.

Je mis quelques secondes à chercher, vainement, une réponse.

Elle me pointa de son épée, comme s'il s'était agi de son index.

– Ce que j'ai dit hier, dit-elle, c'était pour la Colonie. Pas par haine pour toi. C'est pas que je t'aime pas : je me méfie, c'est tout. Comme les autres.

– Même comme Séb' ?

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Après tout, j'avais risqué de tuer ce gars-là – je ne pouvais pas m'en vanter.

– Sébastien est un idiot, répondit-elle.

– Comment il va...? eus-je le culot de demander.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Aveugle.

Je mis quelques secondes à appréhender l'information.

– ...Hein ?

– Il est aveugle ! On sait pas si ça se guérira. Bah ! C'est bien fait pour lui. Il avait qu'à pas enfreindre le règlement.

Je tournai piteusement le regard vers mes chaussures. Certes, je n'avais fait que me défendre – sans même le faire exprès, d'ailleurs – mais je n'étais pas spécialement fière de moi. Un mec ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais voir la lumière du jour par ma faute.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me veux.

Sortie de mes pensées, je relevai la tête.

– Ah, euh...

De nouveau, je respirai un grand coup.

– Je pense que... Qu'il faudrait que je sache me battre.

– Un peu comme tout le monde ici.

– C'est pour ça que... Je me demandais si tu pouvais...

– T'aider ?

Elle s'avança vers moi.

– T'entraîner ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Enfin, c'était juste une idée...

Sa main s'abattit dans mon dos.

– Pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ? S'exclama-t-elle avec des intonations on ne peut plus militaire. On dirait que t'as douze ans.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de moi...?

– Comment tu estimerais ton niveau ?

– Euh... Plutôt nul.

– On va voir ça ! (elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher une épée, plus loin, qu'elle me lança adroitement. L'arme ricocha sur la main que je levais et tomba un peu plus loin. ) Non, franchement, tes réflexes, c'est pas ça du tout.

Je ramassai l'épée de bronze, et pendant ce temps, elle se mit en garde.

– Prête, chérie ? Allez, viens me montrer ce que t'as !

– Tu n'as jamais touché une épée, ou quoi ?!

Je grognai.

– J'en avais pas vraiment besoin, chez les mortels !

– Sérieux ? Tu n'avais jamais croisé un monstre avant de venir ici ?

– Si, mais ils ne restaient jamais assez longtemps pour boire le thé !

Clarisse secoua la tête d'un air peiné.

– Ce n'est pas grave... dit-elle. C'est juste qu'il te manque les bases...

Elle m'avait fait faire des exercices toute le journée : les seules pauses avaient été pendant le déjeuner, et au milieu de l'après-midi. Déjà, l'air se rafraîchissait, annonçant le soir.

– Ouais, opinai-je, ça aussi on me l'a déjà dit.

– Pourquoi tu as arrêté les entraînements ?

– Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise au milieu de demi-dieux armés après avoir été déterminée !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu manques un peu de confiance en toi, ma petite !

– La confiance en moi, ça va. C'est les autres, le problème.

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Reprit-elle. On va t'entraîner dur, tu vas voir... Il n'y a rien qui ne s'obtienne pas par de l'entraînement ! Et puis, après tout...

Elle agita son arme sous mes yeux.

– Je ne crois pas que ton papa se batte avec une épée.

J'allais grimacer, mais un déclic se produisit dans mon esprit. Je fronçai les sourcils, et ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Clarisse, dont je ne voyais que le dos, ne remarqua rien.

– Peut-être que c'est pas dans tes gènes... continua-t-elle.

– Clarisse !

Elle se tourna vers moi. J'allais lui exposer mes plans, quand une petite voix me le déconseilla. Après tout, si mon idée pouvait être pertinente, elle n'en était pas moins étrange.

Je restai silencieuse un instant, avant de lancer :

– Euh... On pourrait arrêter là ? Je suis absolument crevée.

C'était vrai : mon T-Shirt était imprégné de sueur et de poussière. Elle hocha la tête.

– C'est ça. Vas te reposer. On reprend demain, si tu veux.

Je souris.

– Thankyou !

– Appelles-moi Maître.

J'eus un rire, et m'apprêtais à rejoindre la sortie de l'arène, mais me tournai une dernière fois vers elle :

– Euh... elle est par où, la forge ?

Elle m'adressa un regard étonné, puis je lus la compréhension dans son regard.

– Si tu penses vraiment à ce que je pense que tu penses... dit-elle comme un avertissement.

Je souris d'un air innocent ; elle devait avoir compris.

– A droite quand tu sors, dit-elle tout de même ; de la fumée sort de la cheminée.

Je souris, la remerciai une nouvelle fois, puis sortis.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Alors, à votre avis, à quoi pense Evy en se dirigeant vers la forge ? :)_

_Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Love. 8)_

_Arty'_


	6. Chapter 5 - Smiley

_Saluuut ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous passez de bonnes vacances. _

_Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre chaque vendredi, sauf empêchement. Pour le moment, les chapitres sont écrits jusqu'au 13, du coup il ne devrait pas y avoir de "pause-manque-d'inspiration" avant quelques temps. ;)  
Autre chose : j'ai créé, dans la semaine, un blog où je posterai également la fanfic. Ce ne sera pas bien différent d'ici, sauf que je rajouterai des illustrations, et éventuellement quelques bonus, alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, ou à m'y demander en amie si vous avez également un blog ! C'est facile, c'est la-treizième-olympienne. skyrock. fr (retirez les espaces, bien entendu. )_

_Voilà, je ne crois pas avoir grand chose à ajouter. Bonne lecture, tout le monde . _

_(_réponse aux reviews :  
**Taraimperatrice : **quelle perspicacité... B) Et effectivement, Clarisse est un personnage assez attachant finalement, je trouve ! Quant à la longueur des chapitres, désolée, j'essaie de faire quatre pages sur Open Office pour chacun... Mais ça dépend aussi du contenu, évidemment s'il y a plus de dialogues, ça se lit plus rapidement. :) Encore merci pour ton commentaire !  
**Faena Filiana : **haha, tu m'en vois très flattée ! :)) Et comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut, je vais essayer de poster tous les vendredis.  
Contente que l'histoire des smileys t'ait plue, c'est un peu un truc récurrent dans la fanfiction. 8D En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt ! :D  
**Anonyme** : comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, je poste toujours sur l'autre site, oui oui ! Contente que tu aimes l'histoire en tout cas ! Et merci pour ton commentaire :D  
**JacksonGames : **Eh bien, Evy est très touchée par le compliment ! B) Arrêtez d'être si gentils avec elle, elle va prendre la grosse tête, et ce sera irrécupérable ! Et pour le couple Pervy, je ne sais toujours pas, mais ça me semble compromis par les chapitres 12 et 13 que j'ai écrits cette semaine... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. B)  
Merci pour ton commentaire !  
**Lilireyna : **eh bien merci, je suis contente que ça plaise ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire, également. :)) )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5  
**_**Smiley**

Comme l'avait précisé Clarisse, un long panache de fumée noire s'échappait d'une petite tourelle, au-dessus de la forge – et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Apparemment, les « Héphaïstos » n'aimaient pas remettre leurs travaux au lendemain.

J'étais allée dîner et avais attendu que le soleil ainsi que la plupart des pensionnaires se soient couchés avant de me décider : pour tout dire, j'espérais que la forge ne soit pas trop remplie lorsque je formulerai ma requête. Car oui, il fallait l'avouer : demander une telle chose pouvait facilement être mal vu. Surtout que, dans l'après-midi, le linceul de Beckendorf avait été brûlé, et il me paraissait normal que la plupart de ses frères et sœurs ne se sente pas vraiment la force ou l'envie de donner un coup de main à la fille de son meurtrier.

Je frappai à la porte du grand bâtiment de ferraille, mais étant donné le tintamarre qui s'en échappait, il était peu probable que qui que ce soit m'ait entendue. Je poussai alors la porte, et entrai lentement.

Effectivement, l'endroit était plutôt vide : dans cette ambiance lourde et étouffante, je comptai deux garçons et une fille, seulement, l'air concentré sur leurs travaux respectifs et bruyants. Et n'osant pas les déranger en les interpellant, j'attendis.

Ce ne fut pas très long : au bout de quelques secondes, l'un d'eux, que je reconnus comme étant Jake – nouveau représentant des « Héphaïstos » – s'avança vers moi.

_Salut !

Ses frères et sœurs levèrent la tête pour voir à qui il s'adressait, mais retournèrent aussitôt à leur besogne.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa question n'avait rien de méprisant. Au contraire, une étincelle brillait dans son regard – comme de la curiosité.

Je me raclai la gorge, regrettant déjà d'avoir eu cette idée stupide.

_Hem, je me demandais... Vous êtes doués pour faire des armes, non ?

Jake rit en passant une main dans sa nuque. De l'autre, il désigna ce qu'il l'entourait : des plaques de bronze, des mini-fonderies, des enclumes, des outils, des brasiers ardents.

_Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Il te faut quelque chose ?

_Eh bien... Ça peut sembler bizarre, comme ça... C'est juste une idée, hein, mais je voulais la vérifier.

Je n'osais pas vraiment formuler mes pensées à voix haute.

_Et donc, vu que je ne suis pas très douée à l'épée, je me disais...

_Qu'il te faudrait une faux !

Jake et moi nous retournâmes vers celui qui avait poussé cette exclamation : c'était un autre « Héphaïstos », plus jeune que lui – et pourtant bien plus grand que moi – nommé Cédric. Il nous rejoignit d'un bond.

_Excusez-moi, je vous ai écoutés. C'est bien ça, Evy ? J'y pense depuis des jours ! Depuis que tu as été déterminée, en fait. Mais je n'osais pas vraiment venir te le proposer... Ça aurait pu être mal vu, je me disais. Alors, c'est bien ça ? Tu es venue ici parce que tu voudrais une faux ?

Bien qu'un peu rassurée, je ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Hésitante, je me tournai vers Jake, histoire de jauger sa réaction : moi qui étais censée haïr Cronos, comme tout demi-dieu, je demandais la même arme que lui ! Quelle impudence !

Mais ni lui, ni les autres occupants de la forge n'avaient l'air scandalisé.

_Oui, c'est ça, dis-je sans grande conviction.

Tous deux se fendirent d'un grand sourire.

_C'est génial ! Tu as absolument raison ! Si ça se trouve, tu as ça dans le sang !

Je mis quelques instants à me convaincre qu'ils ne se moquaient pas de moi. Alors comme ça, je n'étais pas la seule à supposer que si mon jeu à l'épée était ridicule, cela venait peut-être de mon ascendance Cronossienne ?

_Carrément ! S'exclama Jake. Il faudrait quelque chose de bien classe, évidemment...

_En fait, j'ai des plans, annonça humblement Cédric. Quand je te dis que j'y ai pensé...

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_C'est... c'est génial ! Je peux voir ?

Son visage s'illumina, et il alla chercher lesdits plans. Tous deux ressemblaient à des enfants le jour de Noël, aussi décrétai-je que je ne comprendrai jamais l'idéal des forgerons consistant à associer la bonne personne à la bonne arme.

Et nous nous mîmes au travail. Enfin... _Ils_ se mirent au travail. De temps à autres, ils me posaient des questions, concernant ma taille, l'aspect que j'attendais... Je fis plusieurs dessins – et réalisai du même coup que, si je voulais faire la moindre petite modification, tout changeait aussitôt. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que signifiait « tout », mais Jake et Cédric ne se lassaient pas de m'expliquer des trucs incompréhensibles sur l'équilibre de l'arme, sur sa maniabilité... Et surtout, sur la façon dont elle pourrait se rétracter en un objet portable.

Pour une raison étrange, je décidai que je voulais un collier – vraiment bizarre... Et je choisis même un signe, je veux dire, un genre de logo qui constituerait en fait le pendentif du bijou : un smiley.

J'adorais les smileys.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque Cédric et Jake me conseillèrent d'aller me coucher, prétendant qu'eux n'étaient pas fatigués le moins du monde. Je rétorquai que mes compagnons du bungalow 11 avaient déjà bien assez de raisons de me tuer, et qu'en rajouter en les dérangeant dans leur sommeil n'était pas vraiment souhaitable. Ils rirent, et comme Chiron la veille, me donnèrent une couverture dans laquelle je m'enroulai avant de m'asseoir dans un coin. Je tentai de leur tenir encore un peu compagnie en discutant avec eux, mais bien vite, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Cette fois, je rêvai – mais pas d'Irina. J'étais dans une immense salle dont le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage doré. Les murs étaient parcourus d'arabesques d'or qui ondulaient jusqu'au plafond, cependant tant de luxe ne m'inspira que du dégoût. Non pas que la richesse me repoussait... Seulement, les scènes qui étaient dessinées – des combats, des massacres, des enfants en train de se faire dévorer – n'étaient pas des plus agréables à observer.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même : la pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un piédestal de marbre, surmonté d'un trône d'or. Et sur ce dernier, une gigantesque faux était appuyée. Une faux dont la lame était partagée en une moitié brune, et l'autre noire.

Une impression de déjà vu me traversa à sa vue – comme si je la connaissais. Cependant, je pus bien fouiller dans ma mémoire, mais aucun souvenir ne me vint.

Je m'en approchai, lentement, et tendis la main pour la toucher. Mais mon geste fut interrompu par une voix grave et, croyez-moi, terrifiante.

_Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fis volte-face à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque, persuadée que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Cependant, l'homme qui venait de parler ne s'adressait pas à moi.

En compagnie d'un garçon affublé d'un bandeau cachant l'un de ses yeux, un grand blond entra par une gigantesque porte dont les deux battants s'ouvraient en grinçant. Je voulus me cacher, mais découvris alors que c'était inutile : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne me voyaient.

_Exactement les yeux de son père ! Fit le blond avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Un frisson me traversa lorsque je compris de quoi – ou de qui – il parlait : en effet, alors qu'il s'approchait, je pus voir ses iris.

Ils étaient dorés – et même si cette couleur se voulait chaude, dans ses yeux, à lui, elle était plus glaciale que la mort.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais je ne sus pas immédiatement pourquoi : était-ce parce que je l'avais désormais reconnu, ou parce que cette personne qu'il venait de qualifier de « magnifique » était certainement moi ?

_Observes, Evy. Regardes bien se dérouler le moment dont tu as si longtemps rêvé : tu rencontres enfin ton père._

Cronos.

Pourquoi parlait-il de moi ainsi ? Il savait à quoi je ressemblais ? Est-ce qu'il... m'observait ?

Je tendis l'oreille : peut-être allait-il dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Avec un peu de chance... J'allais découvrir comment je pouvais être la fille d'un Titan qui sortait tout juste de son sarcophage après des milliers d'années de sommeil.

_Mais, Seigneur... fit le garçon borgne. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir...

_Idiot ! Ça ne saurait tarder. Elle commence tout juste à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle est...

Il s'avança vers son trône, et saisit la faux dont il caressa la lame.

_...et à l'accepter.

Nouveau frisson : je savais de quoi il parlait.

Il savait que j'avais demandé à me faire fabriquer un faux.

Mais comment ? Ça ne datait que de ce soir ! Pouvait-il réellement obtenir ses informations à une telle vitesse ?!

_C'est une chance que notre espion puisse l'approcher sans risques.

Je fermai les yeux. L'espion. Mais bien sûr.

Il fallait absolument que je découvre de qui il s'agissait. J'avais sous les yeux la preuve qu'il en allait de la survie de la colonie : si il ou elle pouvait lui faire parvenir des données si facilement, alors nous n'avions aucun moyen d'établir la moindre stratégie.

Il fallait que j'avertisse les autres.

Alors Cronos se tourna vers moi – et même si j'étais sûre qu'il ne me voyait pas, ses yeux de glace transpercèrent mon âme.

_Viens, viens, ma petite... Si tout se déroule comme je le veux, tu seras bientôt à mes côtés. Et avec toi, toute ton armée...

Je sentis mon visage se contracter : sa voix me faisait peur, me bouleversait, me glaçait, et en même temps, réveillait en moi des souvenirs que je ne parvenais pas à analyser. Il fallait que je me réveille.

Maintenant.

_On se lève ! Fit Cronos.

Puis il tendit la main vers moi – il était si près. Son visage, juste en face du mien, m'en rappela un autre – pas celui de Cronos... un que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Mais à l'instant où j'allais mettre un nom sur ces traits, je perdis l'équilibre en voulant m'éloigner, et je tombai.

Je m'éveillai en sursautant et me cognai l'arrière de la tête contre le mur auquel j'étais adossée. Le mouvement attira l'attention des occupants de la pièce.

_Bien dormi ? Demanda Cédric.

Il était seul, en train de ranger des outils. Je me frottai les yeux.

_Ouais... mentis-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

_Hum... fit-il en baissant les yeux sur une montre bien trop complexe à mon goût. Pas loin de sept heure du mat'.

_Vous avez travaillé sur la faux toute la nuit ?

Cédric sourit : même s'il avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux étaient brillants et son visage baigné de satisfaction. Ces travailleurs... Je m'en voulais, maintenant.

_Ouais ! Dit-il. Mais ça en valait la peine. Elle est finie !

_Finie ?!

Je me levai d'un bond. Je croyais que ça allait prendre des jours !

_Mais vous êtes trop forts !

Le rire de Jake retentit, à l'autre bout de la forge.

_En fait, expliqua-t-il, on a repris des éléments de projets abandonnés. Et Cédric avait déjà bien avancé de son côté ! Le plus dur était déjà fait.

Il arriva à notre hauteur, et me tendit un objet.

C'était une chaîne de bronze, à laquelle pendait un cercle auquel étaient attachés de yeux et un sourire qui le traversait de part en part.

_Voici, mademoiselle ! Dit-il avec fierté. Kynikòs, ou Cynique. Ça te va bien, je trouve.

Je souris, et tendis les mains en coupe pour recueillir le collier. Je l'observai un instant en silence.

_C'est parfait... dis-je finalement.

Les fils d'Héphaïstos rirent.

_Là, ce n'est qu'un collier ! Viens, tu vas l'essayer à l'arène avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

Je les y suivit avec entrain. Sur le chemin, ils m'expliquèrent comment Kynikòs fonctionnait : il me suffisait de tirer sur le pendentif, et le fermoir de la chaîne se détacherait automatiquement, enclenchant un mécanisme qui permettrait au collier de prendre sa forme d'arme.

J'étais impatiente d'essayer.

Nous retournâmes là où je m'étais entraînée avec Clarisse, la veille. J'ignore par qui et comment, mais les mannequins que nous avions mis en pièce avaient été remplacés et étaient désormais comme neuf.

_Met d'abord le collier autour de ton cou, fit Jake. Voooilà... Allez, maintenant, tu tires un coup sec.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait ; et une fois que le fermoir fut détaché, une série de « clics » et de « clongs » retentit à une vitesse folle. L'instant d'après, je tenais le manche d'une faux de deux mètres de hauteur dont la lame avait l'envergure de mes deux bras tendus. A l'angle que formaient le manche et la lame, le smiley qui constituait le pendentif du collier lançait son sourire à mes futurs adversaires.

Je passai une bonne minute à contempler cette merveille – et malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de comprendre la préférence de Cronos pour ce genre d'arme.

Je me tournai vers Jake et Cédric.

_Je l'essaye ? Demandai-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et je pris mon élan.

Les mannequins en pâtirent.

Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à m'entraîner au combat. Les fils d'Héphaïstos avaient raison, finalement : la bonne personne avec la bonne arme, ça changeait tout.

Je m'étais contentée de quelques passes avant le petit déjeuner. Et après avoir rempli nos estomacs – parce que nous étions tous proprement affamés – nous étions retournés à l'arène, mais en compagnie de Clarisse. Alors, l'entraînement devint plus musclé.

Pas seulement parce que dès que la fille de la guerre arriva, se battre devint plus fatiguant ; mais également parce que mes capacités étaient désormais décuplées.

Mes trois camarades me le dirent plusieurs fois, et je n'eus aucun mal à les croire : en effet, je n'avais plus aucun problème au niveau de la rapidité, de la force ou même des réflexes.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ; même plus tard dans la journée, lorsque je retentai d'utiliser une épée, combattre Clarisse était agréable – j'entends par là que je n'étais pas toujours par terre à la supplier de me laisser un instant de répit.

Bien évidemment, j'étais loin de son niveau – je n'avais pas toutes ses années d'entraînement derrière moi. Mais par rapport à ce dont j'étais capable la veille, cette progression tenait du miracle.

Ce fut alors que je saisis pleinement le sens des paroles de Cronos : « Elle commence tout juste à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle est et à l'accepter. »

Ça voudrait dire qu'assumer les liens familiaux qui nous unissaient me permettait d'avancer et de progresser ?

Et moi qui avais juste voulu me payer sa tête en demandant cette faux.

_C'est dingue ! S'exclama Clarisse, le souffle court sans cesser ses offensives au glaive. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette nuit ? Tu m'expliques ?

Je poussai un rire.

_Vas savoir !

J'essayai de trancher au niveau de sa taille, mais elle bloqua aisément, et répliqua d'un balayage du pied au niveau de mes chevilles avec une telle rapidité que je m'écroulai par terre. Elle voulut asséner son arme sur moi, mais je roulai sur le flanc, hors de sa portée, et me levai rapidement. Dans le même mouvement, je lançai mon pied en arrière sans réellement viser, et elle évita.

_Dangereux, ça ! Commenta-t-elle.

Elle fit siffler son épée qu'elle tenait à une main, et je parai – il y eut un _clong_. J'allais lui donner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, mais elle fut plus rapide : elle sortit un poignard de sa manche, et trancha au niveau de ma cuisse.

_Gagné ! Fit-elle. Si j'avais été un ennemi, cette lame t'aurait déjà transpercé le cœur.

Elle leva son arme miniature ; une goutte de sang doré en coulait. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle la rangea, comme si la vue de l'Ichor la rendait mal à l'aise.

_Tu as triché ! Me plaignis-je.

_Pleurniche pas ! Un véritable adversaire t'avertit pas si il a une arme cachée !

_Hé, Clarisse ! Cria Jake, depuis le banc sur lequel il était assis avec Cédric (Tous deux restaient à observer, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose à modifier sur Kynikòs. ) Tu as coupé sa poche !

Nous nous baissâmes toutes deux sur mon pantalon militaire : effectivement, un trou dévoilait ma peau, et le contenu de ma large poche – mouchoirs, paquet de chewing-gum et divers objets – s'était déversé par terre.

_Ah, pardon ! Fit Clarisse.

_Pas de soucis, je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

Nous nous baissâmes pour récupérer ma petite collection. Mais au moment où elle allait attraper un briquet vide que j'avais ramassé quelques jours plus tôt, elle se figea.

Au début, je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, et réunis le reste de mes affaires dans ma paume pour les ranger dans mon autre poche. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Le collier que j'avais reçu la veille, de la part de Cronos – la breloque en forme de faux, à moitié enfoncée dans le sable, réfléchissait un rayon de soleil.

Je m'en emparai avec une grimace ; j'étais navrée qu'elle l'ait vue. Après tout, exhiber un cadeau de son méchantissime de père, ça faisait plutôt mauvais genre.

Néanmoins, elle avait l'air fichtrement sonnée.

Je me redressai, et elle sortit de sa paralysie temporaire pour faire de même. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le petit bijou que je tenais toujours entre mes doigts.

Elle le montra de l'index ; elle n'avait plus seulement l'air surpris, mais également... Furieux.

J'en avais presque peur.

_Ce truc, là...

_J'allais le jeter, assurai-je avec un grognement.

Elle leva ses iris jusqu'à mon visage, l'air ébahi. Puis un rictus mauvais étira un coin de ses lèvres.

_Tu m'étonnes... Fit-elle, moqueuse.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Jake, qui s'était approché, intrigué par notre immobilité.

Je voulus répondre un « rien » calme – car il ne se passait pas grand chose, si ? – mais Clarisse hurla en me pointant du doigt :

_Le bracelet avec la faux accrochée étant dans sa poche !

J'eus envie de répliquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bracelet, mais d'un collier, cependant je jugeai meilleur de me taire.

Les yeux du fils d'Héphaïstos prirent immédiatement la même teinte que ceux de sa camarade de la guerre, et il me dévisagea, les traits figés.

__Quoi _?

Tous les sang-mêlés présents dans l'arène tournèrent la tête vers nous. Mes dieux, je ne comprenais rien !

_J'allais le jeter ! Répétai-je. Je n'en veux pas, de ce truc ! Je ne l'avais pas demandé !

_Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie, que tu aies ce _truc_ ?!

Jake avait crié si fort que, terrorisée, j'avais fait un pas en arrière – et lui s'était avancé, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_On sait très bien ce que c'est, nous, dit-il. C'est un engin pour communiquer avec l'autre armée. Cronos a le même. Il l'a montré à Percy.

Mes oreilles sifflaient, et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

_Ça veut dire que l'espion, C'EST TOI !

_Mais non ! Je l'ai reçu hier matin ! Par colis ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, et je ne m'en suis jamais servi ! Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche !

Mais mes tentatives d'argumentation étaient ridicules. Déjà, des demi-dieux étaient allés chercher des renforts en courant, et d'autres me tenaient en joug avec leurs arcs ou lances.

_Je... J'ai encore la boîte ! Continuai-je.

Et je plongeai la main dans ma poche – mais celle-ci était toujours percée. Et aucun carton n'en était tombé.

_Les boîtes de _Hermès Express _disparaissent une fois vidées. Tout le monde sait ça.

_Mais je vous jure que...

_TRAÎTRESSE !

Un javelot siffla à mes oreilles et se planta derrière moi. Une goutte de sang traça un sillon doré le long de mon cou.

C'était absurde... Ils allaient me tuer sans preuves ? Sans rien ?!

Les sang-mêlés s'approchaient comme des serpents. De plus en plus hurlaient des injures.

Ils allaient vraiment me tuer.

_C'est de TA faute ! Hurla Clarisse. C'est de ta faute si Beckendorf est mort !

_Non, je vous jure que non ! Je ne suis pas l'espionne !

Mais personne n'écoutait. J'allais mourir, tuée par mon propre camp. Je les comprenais, en même temps : pour eux, j'étais celle qui les avait mis en danger sans aucun remord. Et pire : j'avais ostensiblement menti à Clarisse, à Jake, à Cédric. Ils m'avaient même entraînée, et fabriqué une arme.

Arme qui pesait une tonne, à mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux.

Je ne vis donc pas ce qui leur arracha des exclamations de surprise. Je ne soulevai les paupières que quand un courant d'air frai et doux traversa mes cheveux.

Tous s'étaient écartés, et la créature la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue se posa à ma droite en poussant un hennissement puissant et magnifique.

* * *

_Mais qui est ce nouvel arrivant, qui, **qui** ?! Et... je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres questions à vous poser. :D _

_Malheureusement, il est possible que je ne puisse rien poster avant deux semaines, étant donné que je vais partir en vacances... Peut-être que je publierai un chapitre juste avant de partir pour vous tenir en haleine, si vous vous en montrez digne. ;)_

_Bisous bisous ! _

_Arty'_


	7. Chapter 6 - Beyond Anger

_Hello hello ! _

_Comme je suis gentille, et même si on n'est pas vendredi, je vous laisse avec un petit chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances. J'espère que vous êtes content, hein ! _

(réponse aux reviews :  
**FaenaFiliana : **encore et _toujours_ des smileys, effectivement ! B) C'est le symbole d'Evy :D  
Tu vas voir d'où vient ce petit cheval ! B) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! :D  
**Taraimperatrice :** malheureusement non, Percy ne peut pas être du côté d'Evy pour cette fois... désolée !  
Non, effectivement. Je me rend peu à peu compte que la plupart des pensionnaires que j'ai décrits sont complètement à côté de leurs pompes. Même les fils d'Athéna. Trop de logique en moi. (héhé)  
Merci encore pour tes commentaires (toujours au rendez-vous ! 8D ), et à bientôôt ! :D )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6  
**_**Beyond Anger**

C'était un cheval. Un somptueux cheval ailé – sa magnificence avait d'ailleurs contraint ses spectateurs à reculer d'un pas et à faire silence.

Ce pégase était d'une blancheur immaculée, et ses sabots resplendissaient comme de l'argent. Sa crinière brillait d'un gris bleuté profond comme l'océan, et semblait plus lisse et douce que toutes les chevelures que L'Oréal avait jamais exhibées dans ses publicités. Ses ailes immenses irradiaient la puissance, et pourtant, elles semblaient douces comme le duvet d'un oiseau.

L'assistance – moi y compris – en avions oublié notre « petite querelle ».

Ce fut Percy qui brisa le silence, après avoir fendu la foule.

– Qu'est-ce qui se p... (il remarqua le cheval ailé) Wouaw ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le pégase inclina la tête.

S_alut à toi, fils de Poséidon. Pardonnez mon intervention intempestive, mais il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une urgence._

Je sursautai ; c'était la première fois que j'entendais un pégase parler

Ses yeux d'améthyste survolèrent la foule, mais seul Percy réagit.

– Tu es un vrai pégase ?

_Bien sûr, parce que je suis Pégase._

Silence.

Je balbutiai :

– Euh, Pégase... THE Pégase ?

Le cheval ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais ma prise de parole sembla tirer les demi-dieux de leur torpeur.

– T'approche pas d'elle, Percy ! S'exclama Clarisse. C'est elle l'espionne ! Elle avait la breloque.

La foule s'agita, et je ne pus même pas voir la réaction du fils de Poséidon. L'étau humain se resserra, autour de moi, et je portai la main à mon collier, prête à me défendre.

_Tu ferais bien de t'accrocher, fille de Cronos !_

Je me tournai vers le p... Vers Pégase, ébahie. Je voulus lui demander si c'était pour ça qu'il était venu... Mais tout compte fait, je n'en avais plus le temps.

Je bondis sur son dos avec une aisance qui sembla surprendre beaucoup de monde, moi la première, puis m'accrochai à sa crinière.

– Empêchez-la de s'enfuir !

Je crus que jamais ma monture n'aurait le temps de décoller avant que mes anciens camarades ne l'immobilise – mais c'était sans compter sa rapidité prodigieuse.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous trouvions à trente mètres de hauteur.

Je m'accrochai solidement à son cou, relativement terrifiée à l'idée d'une éventuelle chute. Il eut un grand battement d'ailes, et en un instant, nous fûmes loin de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés.

Je me retournai pour contempler les champs de fraises, le paysage aux airs de ville grecque, la plage...

Je fermai les yeux – les exils commençaient à me lasser. Chaque fois que je pensais avoir enfin trouvé ma place, je devais en être chassée par mes propres semblables.

Je poussai un soupir lourd de rage. Je maudissais Cronos et ses sbires, mais également les dieux eux-même. Je maudissais Chiron de ne pas avoir prévu le coup, lui qui était d'habitude si sage. Je maudissais les pensionnaires d'être assez butés et naïfs pour avoir joué leur rôle de moutons effrayés dans sourciller. Et enfin, je maudissais les Parques pour avoir jugé bon de me faire subir toute cette merde.

Cronos. Chiron. Les pensionnaires. Les Parques.

Pégase se posa au bout de quelques minutes – et nous devions déjà avoir survolé plusieurs kilomètres. A peine eut-il atterris que je sautai au sol pour aller m'avachir contre un arbre, tremblante.

_Tu vas t'en remettre ? _

Je lançai à la créature antique le meilleur regard noir que j'avais en réserve.

– J'ai failli me faire écorcher par des ados hystériques sans la moindre raison, et c'était plutôt flippant. Sinon, tout va bien, donne-moi juste quelques années pour reprendre mon souffle.

Nous étions au milieu d'une forêt – mais laquelle ? Bonne question. Je ne voyais aucun chemin, et le sol était jonché d'une terre sèche et de feuilles mortes.

Pégase sembla un moment prêt à m'octroyer quelques secondes de répit, mais sa patience fut de courte durée : au bout de deux minutes, il posa des pupilles mauves pleines de sérieux sur moi.

_Que veux-tu faire, à présent ?_

Je le jaugeai du regard en plissant les yeux.

– Tu es vraiment Pégase, toi ? Demandai-je en éludant sa propre question.

Il eut l'air outré.

_Est-ce que tu insinues que je mens ? Évidement que je suis Pégase. _

– Et pour quelle raison le père de tous les chevaux ailés me viendrait-il en aide ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

_L'ennui, fille de Cronos._

– Ah ouais ?

_Bien sûr ! Il y a moins de deux jours, il m'est apparu comme évident qu'il me fallait prendre part à cette guerre – des grandes batailles comme celles-ci, on en a pas tous les cent ans !_

Je haussai les sourcils.

– Ouais. L'extinction de la race humaine, c'est toujours distrayant...

_Parfaitement ! Et comme j'ai toujours été accepté à votre Camp des Sang-Mêlés..._

Il leva fièrement la tête.

..._j'ai pu porter mon choix sur toi pour m'assister dans cette guerre !_

Il y eut un silence.

– C'est trop d'honneur, finis-je par dire.

_Absolument ! Mais j'ose espérer que tu t'en accommoderas._

Je soupirai – ça devenait une habitude – avant de me lever péniblement. Soudain, je me sentais plus fatiguée que si j'avais déjà vécu une centaine d'années.

S'il voulait que je l'assiste, pourquoi m'avait-il explicitement demandé ce que _je_ voulais faire ? J'en conclus que Pégase, dans son orgueil, ne pouvait s'avouer qu'il se mettait au service de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

J'avais toujours trouvé les chevaux snobs, pour tout dire.

_Alors ? Veux-tu rejoindre dès maintenant les troupes de partisans qui se rassemblent non loin d'ici ?_

J'allais lui répondre de me laisser une seconde de réflexion, quand un des mots qu'il avait employés remonta jusqu'à mon cerveau.

« Partisans » ?!

– Quels partisans ?

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

_Les partisans de Cronos, bien évidemment._

Je du me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux rejoindre les troupes de Cronos ? M'exclamai-je d'une voix plus aiguë que je l'aurais voulu.

Alors, le regard de mon interlocuteur ne sembla plus appartenir à un simple monstre – mais à la sagesse elle-même.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction.

_Que veux-tu faire d'autre, fille du temps ? Les demi-dieux t'ont rejetée – et à travers eux, leurs parents. Tu crois que tu peux toujours te battre pour leur cause ?_

– Je ne peux pas me battre contre eux !

_Pourquoi pas ? Parce que Cronos est le méchant ? Parce que les Olympiens sont les gentils ?_

– Mais... mais oui ! Les dieux ne font que se protéger de l'attaque des Titans !

_Tout comme ton père l'a fait en dévorant ses enfants il y a trois mille ans : il voulait maintenant l'Âge d'Or en place._

– Un âge de chaos !

_Qu'en_ _sais-tu ? Est-ce que tu y étais ?_

Et pour une raison qui m'échappa, cette question me parut en cacher une autre.

– Non...

_Les dieux n'ont pas peur de détruire quelque chose en employant l'excuse de la protection, ou de la justice. Zeus à tranché ton père en morceaux qu'il a jetés dans le Tartare. Sais-tu ce que cela fait, d'être tranché en morceaux ?Connais-tu seulement le Tartare ?_

– Tais-toi...

Je grognai ce stupide cheval-piaf insinuait le doute dans mon esprit.

Jamais je n'avais songé à rejoindre Cronos. Pas même quand j'avais appris qu'il était mon père, ni lorsqu'il m'avait semblé que c'était ce à quoi le monde entier s'attendait. Dès l'instant où j'avais découvert qu'il y avait deux camps, j'avais choisi celui des dieux. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de peser le pour et le contre.

_Et Cronos est ton père._

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Il ne fallait pas que je flanche... Pas maintenant.

Mais les dires de Pégase n'avaient rien de faux. Son argumentation était orientée dans le sens des Titans, certes, mais il ne falsifiait rien : si on se basait sur un tel discours, alors il n'y avait plus aucune raison de combattre pour l'Olympe.

– Alors je me bat pour l'humanité.

Pégase inclina la tête sur le côté.

_Pour l'humanité ?_

– Oui. Pour la valeur de la vie, à laquelle Cronos ne voue aucune importance. Pour les demi-dieux, car aucun d'eux n'a choisi d'être ce qu'il est. Pour les erreurs qui se doivent d'être corrigées.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Et pour moi, aussi. Parce que je déteste être prévisible.

Pégase ne disait plus rien – si j'avais été en possession de la capacité « comprendre les expressions d'un cheval », j'aurais pu affirmer qu'il boudait.

Je lui octroyai une caresse entre les oreilles.

– Mais ne fais pas la tête ! Je peux quand même t'assister dans cette guerre.

_Tu es idiote. Tu vas mourir. Tu penses comme un mortel._

– Ah, zut. Tu me fera penser à changer ça, alors.

Il secoua la tête.

– Mais tu peux partir, aussi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Une voix de femme s'éleva.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ?

Pégase et moi nous dressâmes, prêts à riposter à une éventuelle attaque. Mais il n'y avait personne.

– Mademoiselle Evy ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

Je me raidis ; il n'y avait pas de doutes, j'entendais bien cette voix... Et c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

Alors, je baissai le regard jusqu'à ma main gauche – celle qui serrait toujours avec une force un peu exagérée le collier de Cronos.

– Vous êtes là ? Continuait la voix. Dites « Je suis là ! » Vous n'avez qu'à tenir la faux devant votre bouche.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Pégase ; il observait le bijou avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Puis je pris la breloque entre mon pouce et mon index, avant de la monter jusqu'à mon visage.

– Je suis là.

Alors il y eut un cri de joie, et je faillis lâcher l'objet de surprise.

– Bonjour bonjour, Mademoiselle Evy ! Hurla la voix, en proie à une euphorie que je ne saisissais pas très bien. Par les Titans, j'étais sûre que vous vous en sortiriez ! Ce ne sont pas quelques sang-mêlés qui peuvent vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, pas vrai ?

J'eus un peu de mal à formuler une réponse, mais marmonnai finalement :

– C'était du gâteau.

Pégase ne parut pas outré par le fait que j'eusse passé son intervention sous silence, aussi en profitai-je pour continuer.

– Qui êtes-vous, au fait ?

– Ah ! Excusez-moi, avec tout cela j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Raven Dawson, je suis secrétaire de l'équipe de recrutement des armées de Cronos ! Votre père m'a chargée d'entrer en contact avec vous dès que vous auriez réussi à quitter la Colonie.

« Équipe de recrutement ? »

« Dès que j'aurais réussi ? »

Alors, tout devint clair : je me souvins de mon rêve, dans lequel Cronos avait dit « Si tout se déroule comme je le veux, tu seras bientôt à mes côtés ». Il avait prévu que les demi-dieux se retourneraient contre moi en découvrant le collier qu'il m'avait lui-même envoyé. Et désormais, plus rien ne m'empêchait de le rejoindre pour m'allier à lui dans cette guerre : aucun ami, aucune famille, aucune maison.

Mais ce qui me dérangeait… C'était ce qu'il avait ajouté après : « Et avec toi, toute ton armée. » Or, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner que j'étais désespérément seule… Sauf si Pégase cachait un pouvoir secret ultra-puissant suffisant pour qu'on puisse le comparer à une « armée » – ce dont je doutais fort, n'en déplaise au Seigneur des Chevaux.

– Si vous le voulez bien, il faudrait que vous nous rejoigniez, Mademoiselle Evy. Nous vous attendons tous.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de beau, du genre « Je ne vous rejoindrai pas, armée du Mal ! Mon esprit restera serviteur de la Lumière ! », mais toutes mes bonnes intentions restèrent coincées dans ma gorge. Les paroles de cette Raven, son discours à la « Bonjour, je suis Cerise, de Groupama » et sa façon de me présenter les choses comme si aucune autre option n'était envisageable me faisaient perdre mes moyens.

Je compris alors pourquoi elle était chargée du recrutement des sang-mêlés.

– Mon équipe se trouve à Philadelphie, continua-t-elle, imperturbable. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous être là ?

J'aurais dû répondre « Jamais, sorcière ! ». Mais non.

– Donnez-moi, euh… Une heure. ( D'après moi, à dos de Pégase, il n'en fallait pas plus. )

Je m'insultai mentalement.

– Parfait ! Nous nous préparons à vous recevoir.

– Attendez ! Comment vous trouverai-je ?

Je n'étais jamais allée à Philadelphie, mais d'après mes maigres connaissances, c'était plutôt grand.

– Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! C'est nous qui vous reconnaîtrons.

Sur ce, il y eut un « CLIC » – comme si elle communiquait de son côté non pas par une petite faux en bronze, mais par téléphone, comme n'importe quelle secrétaire.

Je baissai le bras, fixant le vide. Je sentais les gros yeux de Pégase posés sur moi, mais je l'ignorai.

Je ne me sentais pas mal. Ni même coupable. En fait… J'avais l'impression d'être tout à fait dans mon élément. Comme si j'avais enfin un rôle à jouer, et que ce rôle me convenait parfaitement.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Me réprimandai-je. C'est cette Ceri… Raven qui t'embrouille les idées. Tu n'as rien à faire dans les armées de Cronos ! »

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as changé d'avis ?_

Je poussai un soupir.

– Absolument pas. Mais il me semble que quelques personnes me voyaient bien en tant qu'espionne, alors...

Les yeux de la créature s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

_Sais-tu seulement dans quoi tu t'embarques ?_

– Pas vraiment. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix.

Pégase renâcla, ce que j'assimilai à un soupir équin. Je décidai de ne pas relever.

– Je ne te demande pas de m'aider si tu penses que c'est trop dangereux… Mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'y emmener, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Tu as l'air plutôt déterminée_.

– Crois-le ou non, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, pour le moment.

« Et peut-être que c'est mon destin, finalement », ajoutai-je à part moi.

Le cheval ailé s'avança et pivota légèrement sur lui-même, se mettant en position pour que je puisse monter sur son dos.

_Après tout, je n'ai rien à y perdre. _

Je souris, et enfourchai mon unique allié – du moins… Pour l'instant.

D'une façon que je pourrais difficilement décrire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Comme si j'avais passé ma vie entre deux chemins, embourbée et avançant avec difficulté. J'avais enfin rejoint une voie, et c'était maintenant avec aisance que je pouvais marcher vers mon horizon.

Même si j'avais la constante impression d'être le jouet de forces qui m'étaient supérieures – des dieux, des pensionnaires, de Cronos – j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser faire dans cette histoire.

Heureusement, même sans selle ou rênes – et surtout sans aucune connaissance en matière d'équitation – le voyage à dos de Pégase ne fut en rien désagréable. Au contraire : le dos de ma monture était aussi confortable qu'un fauteuil.

Afin de passer le temps, nous échangeâmes des commentaires sur les objets les plus inutiles que nous avions croisés dans nos existences respectives. Lui se crut très malin en citant la télévision – « pourquoi regarder la vie sur un écran alors que nous avons tous des yeux ? » – je ripostai donc en défendant l'inutilité des chevaux – « A quoi ça nous sert, maintenant qu'on a des voitures ? ». Il se mit à bouder comme un enfant, et la demi-heure suivante s'écoula dans le silence.

Je ne revins pas sur ma décision d'aller espionner Cronos. A vrai dire, dès que j'avais l'idée d'en parler, je redoutais que la faux se mette à cracher « Vous voulez nous trahir ?! Ne bougez pas, espèce de larve, j'envoie les missiles ! » Mais le petit appareil de communication se tut, lui aussi.

J'observai donc l'Amérique, quelques centaines de mètres en-dessous. Comment s'allier à un homme – enfin, à un Titan, mais l'idée ne changeait pas – qui planifiait de détruire tout cela ? Je ne comprenais pas le véritable espion. Ni d'ailleurs tous ceux qui avaient accepté de servir mon père, comme Raven. A propos, qu'était-elle ? Il ne m'avait pas semblé entendre quoi que ce soit de monstrueux dans sa voix, mais bon, ça ne voulait rien dire. Et si elle était une sang-mêlée, elle aussi ? Quels événements auraient pu la pousser à trahir ses pairs ?

Une intuition me chuchotait que nous n'allions pas tarder à le découvrir.

A l'horizon se dessinait Philadelphie.

* * *

_Voilà ! Evy évolue, peu à peu... elle se fait même des petits plans toute seule, comme une grande. Huhu. En espérant qu'elle ne se mette pas dans une mauvaise position aussi facilement, disons :D _

_Bref, je ne vais malheureusement plus pouvoir poster de chapitres avant mon retour de vacances, j'en suis navrée ! _

_Je vous dit à bientôt, quand même. Je ne pars pas très longtemps._

_Allez, tchuss ! _

_Arty'_


	8. Chapter 7 - Monster Building

_Saluuuut ! _

_Me voilà rentrée de vacances, fin prête (ou pas) pour la rentrée qui se profile... D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont déjà subi ce brusque retour à la réalité, ou qui s'y apprêtent : bonne chance à vous ! _

_Bref, parlons affaires : voici le chapitre 7, comme il devait en être à la suite du chapitre 6. Je sais, on n'est pas vendredi... mais je déménage dans pas longtemps, et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai avoir internet de nouveau. Donc mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : je poste un lundi, car je ne pourrai sans doutes plus le faire avant un bon petit moment ! (désolée ! ) _

_(_réponse aux commentaires :  
**FaenaFiliana : ** juste Clarisse ? Elle n'est pas la pire, tous les pensionnaires se comportent en idiots, pour le coup ! :D Quant à Papa Cronos, je suis encore à essayer d'imaginer le moment des retrouvailles... qui risque d'être soit mouvementé, soit surprenant, au choix ! :D Bref, merci pour ton commentaire ! :D  
**Taraimperatrice : **en fait, j'ai profité du fait que Pégase ne soit encore jamais apparu dans les livres de Percy Jackson pour caser une petite créature mythologique célèbre ! J'en invente tellement après, il faut quand même quelques repères connus ! Quant au choix d'Evy, disons qu'il n'est pas encore totalement fait ! :) Merci pour ton commentaire !  
**JacksonGames **(j'ai reçu deux commentaires d'un JacksonGames, s'agit-il de deux personnes différentes ? D: ) **1 : **merci ! Et non, je n'ai jamais posé le pieds en Amérique, donc en ce qui concerne les villes dans lesquelles Evy fait un tour, je suis bien obligée d'imaginer ! :) Et puis en ce qui concerne la réaction de Percy, je pense en fait qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir. Evidemment, si j'avais voulu faire de lui un des personnages principaux, sa réaction aurait été importante, et donc paufinée, mais là, je ne m'y suis pas vraiment intéressée. Bref, merci pour ton commentaire ! :D  
**JacksonGames 2 : **dis donc ! Ce genre de commentaire me fait tellement plaisir, tu n'imagines même pas :'O J'espère donc que celui-ci sera à ton goût ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt, du coup... :) Merci pour cet adorable commentaire )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7  
**_**Monster Building**

Comme bon nombre de villes que je connaissais, Philadelphie était grande en largeur, mais également en hauteur : les gratte-ciels s'élevaient fièrement vers les nuages.

Nous nous approchions à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais étant donné la distance, le bruit propre à une grande métropole ne nous parvenait pas encore. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où nous eûmes dépassé la frontière urbaine, l'animation des rues nous assaillit.

Heureusement, la Brume était censée nous cacher au regard des mortels – peut-être ces derniers allaient-ils nous prendre pour un deltaplane, allez savoir. En tout cas, nous pûmes atterrir dans une ruelle sombre sans encombres. Et j'ignorais s'il était habituel de croiser des chevaux dans ces avenues – ailés ou non – mais lorsque nous commençâmes à déambuler à travers les foules, personne ne sembla surpris.

_Que faisons-nous, à présent ? _

– Je n'en sais rien. Elle a dit que ce seront eux qui me reconnaîtraient.

_Comment sauront-ils seulement que tu es arrivée ? _

– Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être que ce truc (j'agitai mon collier auquel pendait la faux de Cronos) a une fonction GPS.

Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant : le Seigneur du Temps semblait vraiment désireux de me compter parmi ses sbires.

– J'ai faim, finis-je par déclarer. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais acheter un sandwich. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Pégase eut un reniflement.

_De la nourriture humaine ? Non merci. _

Je renonçai à procéder à un débat sur les bons et mauvais aspects de cette nourriture qu'il n'avait pas l'air de porter dans son tendre petit cœur de cheval, et j'entrai dans la première boulangerie que je croisai.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'employé me demanda une somme de quatre dollars en échange du sandwich au curry sélectionné que je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas en possession de la moindre piécette.

L'adolescent pâlot commençait à s'impatienter, lorsque je me souvins d'un tour de demi-dieu absolument génial.

– Voici, dis-je en claquant des doigts, tentant de manipuler la Brume. Gardez la monnaie.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma main vide.

– C'est une blague ? s'enquit-il d'une voix monocorde.

« Non, c'est une tentative de manipulation mentale. »

Je faillis grogner, mais une voix que je reconnus immédiatement retentit, à ma droite.

– Voici, fit une jeune fille de mon âge en tendant un billet. Et gardez la monnaie.

Le garçon eut un froncement de sourcils surpris sans doute se demandait-il pourquoi une nana sortie de nulle part payait mes victuailles avec ce grand sourire. Cependant, il balbutia un « Merci », prit l'argent et me laissai attraper mon repas.

Puis la nouvelle venue se tourna vers moi.

– Venez, c'est par ici.

Du menton, elle indiqua la sortie du magasin – ce qui était plutôt logique, étant donné que le repère de Cronos ne pouvait pas se trouver dans cette boulangerie. Mais je la suivi en gardant mes réflexions pour moi.

Car il m'apparaissait comme évident que cette fille était la partisane de Cronos que j'avais eu au téléph… Enfin, à la faux. A qui j'avais parlé, quoi.

Elle avait stipulé qu'elle et ses camarades me reconnaîtraient – pourtant, en la voyant, je songeai que la réciproque aurait pu être tout aussi vraie.

En effet, difficile de ne pas reconnaître une adolescente portant une grosse hache dans le dos comme étant un peu plus qu'une lycéenne lambda.

De plus, son apparence seule attirait l'attention : ses yeux étaient longs, hirsutes et d'un noir profond. Elle portait un chemisier et une jupe au-dessus d'un collant en résille et d'une paire de bottes à semelles compensées. Quant à son visage, il était dissimulé par une grosse casquette et d'énormes lunettes noires.

Bref… Pas exactement le prototype d'une gentille secrétaire de bureau.

– Je suis Raven, dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas reconnue. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Evy !

Je me forçai à sourire.

– Moi de même… Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

– Dans nos locaux ! C'est juste là…

Elle désigna quelque chose, de l'autre côté de la route.

Je m'étais naturellement attendue à ce que Raven et son équipe aient un genre de petit QG pour recevoir les créatures fraîchement recrutées, ou encore pour mettre en place leurs diaboliques plans de vilains. Cependant, l'endroit vers lequel nous nous dirigions n'avait rien de la cave sombre et humide que j'avais imaginée.

C'était un gratte-ciel : un immeuble de verre dont la taille n'avait rien à envier à ses voisins.

Après avoir rejoint le bon trottoir, nous traversâmes la grande porte transparente. Le hall était énorme, avec des comptoirs, des dalles et des colonnes de marbre. Des arabesques d'or couvraient les murs, représentant des faux, des horloges, des visages torturés… Le total aurait été vachement impressionnant si tout n'avait pas été complètement vide : seul le son de nos pas résonnait dans ce calme froid.

– C'est, euh… C'est gigantesque, commentai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Ne soyez pas impressionnée : c'est le siège de la section de recrutement. On l'entretient depuis le début du réveil du Seigneur des Titans. Vous vous doutez que nous avons dû réquisitionner l'immeuble… La saisie était assez sanglante, c'était amusant.

Je haussai les sourcils, et notai de ne pas me mettre Raven à dos, dans la mesure du possible.

– J'imagine.

– Venez, les ascenseurs sont juste là.

Lorsque les portes dorées se furent ouvertes, nous entrâmes dans la petite case aux murs entièrement plaqués or, qui ne tarda pas à s'élever. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis le haut-parleur fendu par une hache.

Raven suivit mon regard, et eut un rire.

– Boys bands… On se demande qui peut écouter ça.

Je lui retournai un rictus gêné. Elle en profita pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil, et mue par la curiosité, mon attention se dirigea instantanément sur ses iris.

J'avais déjà vu des yeux d'enfants d'Athéna, gris et froids de sagesse, vous donnant l'impression d'être aussi stupide qu'une chaise. Ceux de Raven étaient à peu près identiques.

A ceci près qu'ils irradiaient la folie.

Je ne savais pas réellement où j'allais chercher ça pour moi, déterminer le caractère d'une personne à son visage n'avait jamais été évident. Mais pour le coup, ça sautait aux yeux, sans mauvais jeu de mots : lorsque la partisane m'observait, j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant avant qu'elle ne sorte le scalpel et m'enchaîne à une table d'autopsie.

Elle me sourit, et arrangea ses cheveux dans le miroir, fissuré, à sa droite.

Et enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent avec un _ting_ grésillant.

L'équipe de recrutement m'apparut enfin, et une fois de plus, je fus obligée d'abandonner l'idée que je m'en étais faite avant de l'avoir sous mes yeux.

Quand Raven m'avait dit « équipe », j'avais pensé à un groupe d'une dizaine de membres. Or, rien qu'à cet étage rempli de bureaux aux murs de verre, on pouvait compter plusieurs vingtaines de monstres, de demi-dieux et autres créatures plus ou moins humanoïdes.

– C'est le dernier étage, me glissa Raven. Le plus utilisé, en fait, parce que j'aime bien l'altitude.

Elle eut un sourire fier, et je n'aurais pas été surprise si elle avait ajouté « Ceux que je jette par la fenêtre tombent de plus haut. »

– Vous dirigez tout ça ?

– Plus ou moins – je reçois mes ordres d'en haut ! Parce que je suis très intelligente.

– Vous êtes fille d'Athéna, non ?

Elle allait répondre, mais son expression se figea. J'eus peur qu'elle attrape sa hache, attachée dans son dos, pour me couper en morceaux – immortalité ou pas, ça devait faire mal. Mais elle se contenta de fixer le vide, comme si un message vraiment bizarre venait de s'inscrire sur le mur.

– Oui… répondit-elle finalement. Venez par ici.

De nouveau, je me mis à la suivre. Nous traversâmes un dédale de couloirs transparents ou aux stores baissés, croisant un bon nombre des subordonnés de Raven. Si certains s'éloignaient prestement en l'apercevant, d'autres s'approchaient bravement pour lui adresser de confuses paroles.

– Mademoiselle… Un cyclope a confirmé, ça nous en fait 102…

– Le groupe du New Jersey a mal réagi, nous avons dû les tuer, malheureusement… Pardon, Mademoiselle Raven…

– L'équipe d'intervention du quatrième étage a mis la tuyauterie en pièces…

– Ssss, il n'y avait plus de vos beignets au KartMarket…

Raven, qui n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite aux précédentes informations, se figea sur place – et j'eus mille peines à ne pas lui rentrer dedans. La pauvre femme serpent qui avait appris la nouvelle à sa chef se ratatina sur elle-même.

– Et donc ? fit-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

– Alors nous… Je, je vous en acheté, mais… Ailleurs…

– Où ça ?

Raven avait l'air prête à manger les yeux de son interlocutrice.

– En boulangerie…

La fille d'Athéna réfléchit en se grattant le menton, puis haussa les épaules en reprenant sa route.

– Si ils ne sont pas bons, je te tue !

Bien décidée à tenter de ne jamais contrarier Raven, je trottinai pour la rattraper.

Nous arrivâmes à un couloir dont les murs étaient de nouveau plâtrés, ornés de fresques dorées. Plusieurs portes – dont quelques-unes méchamment amochées – se succédaient. Mon guide m'entraîna jusqu'à l'une d'elle, tout au fond, et elle enfonça dans la serrure une clé qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche.

Une fois ouverte, la porte grinça, mais Raven n'entra pas.

– Une chambre que nous vous avons préparée, annonça-t-elle. Vous devez avoir besoin de repos.

Je fus touchée par une telle attention.

– Merci.

– Je vous en prie prenez une douche, mangez un morceau. (elle désigna mon sandwich intact du menton) Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure ?

– Parfait…

Elle sourit, et s'en alla de sa démarche guillerette. Après une hésitation, j'entrai dans la chambre.

Le tout était plutôt modeste : une moquette blanche, les mêmes murs que partout dans cet immeuble, une grande baie vitrée dans le fond…

Je me laissai tomber sur le sofa, et après m'être avachie contre le dossier, j'avalai mon sandwich en quelques bouchées. Pour tout avouer, j'étais vraiment affamée. J'allai même fouiller dans le frigo, qui se trouva être rempli de victuailles et de canettes de soda. Je me servis allégrement, et ce ne fut qu'une fois mon estomac rempli que je décidai d'aller me laver.

Les placards étaient remplis de divers vêtements, dont quelques T-Shirts exhibant des slogans tels que « Rejoignez Cronos, vous n'aurez pas le Temps de le regretter ! », ou « Qui veut éclater la tête à Zeus ? » J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sélectionnai une simple chemise blanche.

Une fois sous la douche, je me laissai aller à mes réflexions. J'espérais que Pégase savait où j'étais… Ou peut-être était-il parti, après tout. Mon idée de jouer à l'espionne n'avait pas semblé lui plaire. D'ailleurs, si je voulais fouiller, il était plutôt temps que je m'y mette. Mais par où commencer ? Il y avait des bureaux partout. Je pouvais peut-être porter mon choix sur celui de Raven, mais j'étais plutôt terrifiée à l'idée de me faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Je soupirai, et coupai l'eau. En m'habillant, je me pris à m'observer dans la glace.

A quel point ressemblais-je à Cronos ? A ma mère ? Qui était ma mère, d'ailleurs ? Je voyais mal le Seigneur du Temps tomber amoureux d'une jeune mortelle. Comment aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs, vu qu'il était coincé au Tartare ?

Autant de questions que je me posais depuis plusieurs longs mois. Je plongeai dans mes iris dorés j'avais déjà eu la preuve qu'ils étaient identiques à ceux de mon père. Notre ressemblance allait-elle plus loin ? Avait-il les mêmes cheveux bruns ondulants ? La même peau pâle ? J'essayai vaguement de l'imaginer. Puis je grognai, furieuse envers moi-même de penser à Cronos comme s'il était humain.

« N'oublie pas qu'il est un Titan… Un Titan qui va réduire en poussière toute la population occidentale si on ne l'arrête pas ! »

Je finis de m'habiller, puis sortis, prête à retrouver Raven.

La fille d'Athéna était ponctuelle : exactement une heure s'était écoulée lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte.

– Mademoiselle Evy ? Je peux entrer ?

Je donnai mon accord depuis le canapé où j'étais installée, et elle ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le salon, vêtue exactement de la même façon que tout à l'heure, la hache en moins – ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil pour me faire face, et se pencha vers moi, dans l'air de la confidence.

– Vous devez vous sentir mieux, non ?

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire.

– Oui, merci. Ce serait possible de voir Cronos ?

La surprise se lut dans son regard, et son visage se durcit. Évidemment, j'avais été plutôt directe mais je m'en fichais. Autant aller droit au but.

– Oui, vous avez envie de parler à votre père, je comprends… Mais c'est impossible, malheureusement.

– Ah ? Pourquoi ?

– Il n'est pas à Philadelphie… Il est très occupé, mais ailleurs. Il prépare l'invasion de New York avec les supérieurs, et… Je n'ai pas le grade suffisant pour lui parler directement.

Ce dernier fait avait l'air de l'embêter – comme si les promotions n'avaient pas arrêté de lui passer sous le nez, et qu'elle en avait finalement abandonné l'idée.

Mais je ne me laissai pas aller à la compassion.

– Je suis venue voir Cronos, dis-je avec humeur. Pas vous, ou ces bureaux.

Elle parut surprise.

– Bien sûr… Je verrai ce que je peux faire quand vous aurez accompli la mission qui vous a été assignée.

– La mission ? Quelle mission ?

Elle parut se ragaillardir, et se redressa – tout juste si elle ne tapait pas des mains.

– Oh, vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir ! En fait, vous allez nous être d'un grand secours.

– Ah ouais ?

– Oui, oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'étais venue vous chercher…

Elle se leva.

– Pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?

De nouveau, Raven m'entraîna dans un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs, et après avoir emprunté des ascenseurs utilisables uniquement après la présentation d'un Pass magnétique, nous arrivâmes dans les sous-sols.

Des tuyaux couraient aux plafonds, et une forte odeur de moisi m'attaquait les narines. Raven, elle, n'en avait pas l'air affectée : en fait, elle sautillait presque, l'air ravie.

Elle ne ressemblait pas aux enfants d'Athéna que j'avais déjà rencontrés : lorsque je la regardais, il m'était impossible de la croire _sage._ Intelligente, peut-être, et encore… Mais pour moi, elle était surtout démente.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de fer rouillé, zébrée de traces de griffes et de lames diverses – mais elle n'avait pas l'air prête à tomber pour autant.

Raven se tourna vers moi.

– Bon, je vais vous briefer sur votre Mission Spéciale.

– Ce serait bien, oui…

– Derrière cette porte, nous avons un Nidhogg.

Nidhogg.

Ce nom résonna dans ma tête comme entre les parois d'une grotte un petit sifflement parvint à mes oreilles, et je plissai les paupières.

Raven parut enchantée par ma réaction.

– Un Nidhogg, poursuivit-elle. Un monstre, un… dragon, si vous voulez, capable de prendre forme humaine.

– Un genre de dragon-garou ?

Elle grimaça.

– Dès qu'on dit « garou », ça fait tellement littérature adolescente...

– Vous le séquestrez dans cette pièce ? Coupai-je.

– En fait, le problème de ce Nidhogg, c'est qu'il ne va pas coopérer.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que les Nidhoggs sont des idiots insoumis.

– Mais… Vous vous donnez tant de mal pour un seul monstre ?

Les yeux gris de la demi-déesse brillèrent.

– Non… Car notre requête n'est pas seulement qui _lui_ nous rejoigne. Les Nidhoggs sont toute une armée. Ils vivent reclus dans une île absolument impossible à trouver, sauf par leurs semblables…

– Ce que vous voulez, devinai-je, c'est qu'il vous guide à son île pour recruter tous les Nidhoggs.

– Précisément.

– Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

– Ah, ça… (elle frissonna) Vous n'imaginez pas l'efficacité d'un Nidhogg au combat. Leurs écailles, leurs griffes et leurs dents de bronze, leur feu...

Ah, en plus de ça ils crachaient du feu ?

– Et il ne coopère pas ?

– Non. Il est buté. Il est aveuglé par une de leurs vieilles légendes. Enfin… Par leur unique Légende. Leur moteur de vie, en quelque sorte.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

– Quelle légende ?

– Celle qui stipule qu'ils ne doivent – qu'ils ne peuvent – se soumettre qu'à leur créateur.

J'attendis qu'elle m'en dise plus – il y en avait forcément plus. Mais elle continua à me regarder de ses yeux de timbrée.

– OK… Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

– Oh, vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre…

Et avant que je puisse demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, elle avança la main vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit après avoir poussé le loquet. Les gonds grincèrent, et une petite pièce obscure et froide m'apparut.

– Entrez !

– Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je dois lui d...

Elle posa un index sur ses lèvres. Son visage était figé, ses yeux larges comme ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine, et pourtant animés par une lueur terrifiante.

– Entrez…

Son ton était sans appel.

Je me tournai vers la salle plongée dans les ténèbres. Je déglutis je n'avais absolument aucune envie de faire la rencontre d'un dragon aux écailles, griffes et dents de bronze cracheur de feu. Je tenais à ma vie, aussi inutile soit-elle.

Seulement, derrière moi, il y avait une demi-déesse qui, même sans sa hache, devait connaître au moins cent façons de me tuer avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

Je respirai un grand coup, et pénétrai dans la salle. La porte se referma lourdement derrière moi, et un néon à la lumière tremblotante fut allumé de l'extérieur il révéla un jeune homme attaché au mur contre lequel il était assis, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui par des chaînes accrochées à ses poignets. Ses bras nus laissaient apparaître de nombreuses cicatrices dont s'écoulait un sang doré.

Toute ma peur s'envola pour être remplacée par de la pitié, ainsi que par un genre d'inquiétude je m'approchai de lui, les mouvements plus sûrs. Il ne bougea pas : il semblait endormi.

Ou mort.

La peur me saisit à la gorge, et je m'accroupis devant ce monstre... qui avait quand même l'air vachement humain, vu comme ça. Si il était censé être un dragon extrêmement dangereux, pour l'instant, il ressemblait plus à une victime de cette guerre.

Je mis mon appréhension de côté sans même penser à hésiter, je levai la main jusqu'à son cou pour prendre son pouls, espérant qu'il possédait un cœur relativement semblable au mien.

Mais à peine mes doigts eurent-ils touché sa peau, il remua, comme réveillé par mon contact.

Je fus rassurée, et rapatriai ma main vers moi. Sa tête se leva lentement, mais sa chevelure blanche cachait toujours ses yeux. Il prit une longue et calme inspiration… Mais pas une inspiration normale.

Il humait l'air. Une voix sèche s'échappa de sa bouche :

– Cette odeur…

Il s'agita, comme pour rapprocher son visage du mien. Par réflexe, je m'écartai.

– Ne bouges pas, dis-je.

Ma voix lui arracha un sourire. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un comme celui-ci m'étant adressé : pas moqueur, poli, forcé… Mais sincère, et heureux. Nostalgique, aussi. Oui, ce sourire-là était l'incarnation de la joie, même si le Nidhogg restait aussi calme qu'un vieux sage.

– Je vous ai trouvée, finalement… Après toutes ces années…

Je gardai un silence interloqué. Sans doute délirait-il… Les tortures de Raven auraient-elles pu le rendre fou ?

Alors il me regarda, et je vis ses iris : dorés. Profonds. Incandescents, à la pupille entourée d'échardes plus foncées.

– ...Dame Irina.

* * *

_Surpris ? Allez, dites-moi ce que cette (potentielle) révélation vous inspire ! :D Et que pensez-vous de Raven, et de ses "camarades" monstrueux ? _

_Bien, j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dans les temps. En tout cas, **merci** de patienter entre chaque publication, de commenter pour ceux qui en trouvent le temps, de favoriser, de suivre... ça me fait franchement trop plaisir, et c'est grâce à ça que l'histoire d'Evy est l'une de mes fanfictions que je poursuis avec le plus de plaisir ! _

_A bientôt, tout le monde ! LUV. _

_Arty'_


	9. Chapter 8 - The Immortal Child

_BON, LES COCOS. _

_C'est bon, c'est fait, l'apocalypse est terminé, les Avengers ont sauvé le monde : j'ai retrouvé internet, oui oui. Après tout ce temps, je vais ENFIN pouvoir poster la suite de la fanfic. Je suis évidemment navrée pour ce retard, mais bon, un grand merci pour avoir patienté. _

_Voilà donc la suite, le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, avec toutes ces petites révélations. :) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

(réponse aux reviews :  
**Taraimperatrice : **sympa cette théorie... tu ne vas pas tarder à voir si elle est ou non vérifiée ! ;) Je suis ravie que Raven t'ait plue, moi aussi je l'aime bien ! :D Bref, merci pour ton commentaire, et à la prochaine fois ! :D  
**JacksonGames : **Haha, mille excuses, mais les cliff hangers, je dois avouer que c'est bien mon truc ! :D Naturellement oui, j'ai déjà essayé d'écrire plusieurs romans, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à entretenir un seul d'entre eux autant qu'une fanfiction, donc la publication, c'pas pour maintenant pour moi :)  
Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que la petite Raven réussisse à devenir à peu près "gentille", elle est trop tordue... mais un de ces quatre, pourquoi pas ! :) Oui, converser en Pv me ferait grandement plaisir, c'est adorable de proposer ! :D Mille merci pour ton commentaires, et à bientôt  
**Dess : **merci beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression qu'Evy a son succès, ça fait plaisir ! Merci pour ton commentaire :)  
**Aanonyme : **merci pour le compliment, et pour ton commentaire ! :D  
**Anorluin : **Haha ! Je suis désolée, j'adoooore vous embêter ! 8DDD Pas de soucis, je suis ravie de pouvoir lire ta review maintenant :D Merci, et à la prochaine ! )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8  
**_**The Immortal Child**

Irina. Il m'avait appelée Irina.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Il avait l'air si heureux que je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Pourtant, le choix le plus honnête qui s'offrait à moi était de lui avouer que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croyait.

Or, j'en étais incapable.

Je me retrouvais paralysée, les membres raides, à scruter ces iris dorés qui me rappelaient tant les miens – c'en était d'ailleurs extrêmement troublant.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole, et encore, la sémantique ne fut guère élaborée :

– Je ne suis pas Irina.

Les lèvres du Nidhogg s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il voulait répondre. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et son visage entier se ferma. Un voile d'impassibilité qui me serra le cœur.

– Ah non ? Fit-il.

Pas plus de sentiments ne transparaissaient dans ses paroles que dans son expression. Cependant, je trouvai la force de secouer lentement la tête.

Ses muscles se décontractèrent, et il baissa les yeux. Envolées, toutes les traces de bonheur et de soulagement. Il n'y avait plus que l'impassibilité, vaguement teintée de désespoir.

Notre conversation ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Derrière la porte, dans le couloir, Raven attendait des résultats.

Et moi, j'attendais des réponses.

– Qui est Irina ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Les membres du monstre tressaillirent. Une nouvelle fois, il leva la tête pour me regarder, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler en retour.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était très beau.

Sa peau était cuivrée, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, ébouriffés, lui tombant devant les yeux et sur la nuque. Son corps svelte laissait supposer un jeune âge, pourtant son visage trahissait la sagesse d'un centenaire.

– Pourquoi demander ?

Je soupirai ; je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner. Enfin, si : la curiosité.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

– Je crois... Même si je ne suis pas elle, je crois que je la connais. Du moins, hem... j'ai rêvé d'elle, disons.

Je pensais que cette dernière information attirerait son attention ; cependant, il éluda de nouveau ma question, comme si elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

– Tu es allée à cette colonie ?

Il n'avait plus aucun respect dans sa voix – il ne me vouvoyait même plus. Ce fut donc par un « ouais » grossier que j'acquiesçai.

– Et pourtant, tu es ici...

Je mis quelques instants à comprendre la raison de son regard accusateur.

– Hé, non ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'ai pas trahi l'Olympe ! Je suis...

Je stoppai mon flot de paroles, tétanisée. Et si Raven était toujours derrière la porte, à écouter ?

J'étais fichue.

Le Nidhogg haussa les épaules, faisant tinter les chaînes.

– Peu importe.

– Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris quand je t'ai dit que je rêvais d'Irina.

– Non.

– Donc tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

De longues secondes passèrent, mais ses lèvres ne se desserrèrent pas.

– Qui est Irina ? Insistai-je.

Il soupira, comme s'il trouvait que j'exagérais franchement de l'embêter de la sorte. Il ne savait pas que je me foutais de son agacement.

Alors j'attendis. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, et telle une enfant de six ans, je l'imitai en multipliant le rendu par dix. Il me jaugea du regard une seconde, puis lâcha enfin :

– Une déesse.

On n'en était pas encore aux trente syllabes, mais on approchait.

– Et ?

– Irina est la fille du Titan Cronos et de Dame Rhéa, née il y a trois mille ans de cela.

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire ; Rhéa, Rhéa... N'était-ce pas elle, la mère des Trois Grands ?

– Donc elle est la sœur de Zeus et des autres ?

– Ouais.

Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle. Était-il possible qu'elle soit...

– Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens tels des lames. Manifestement, je l'avais heurté.

– Non, fit-il durement.

Je fronçai les sourcils ; ce qu'il était énervant avec ses réponses monosyllabiques ! Les explications que je demandais (aimablement, qui plus est) n'étaient pourtant pas bien difficiles à fournir, si ?

– Alors dis-moi ! Insistai-je en tentant de tempérer ma frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Elle et... Enfin, elle est née après Zeus. Rhéa voulut la cacher, comme elle l'avait fait pour ce dernier, mais... Irina a senti la misère du monde.

Je me raidis. Je me souvenais de mes rêves : ces millions d'images se succédant à une vitesse folle dans ma tête – ou plutôt, dans celle d'Irina. Était-ce de cette façon qu'elle avait « senti la misère du monde » ?

– Irina est la déesse de l'Esprit. Elle est reliée au monde entier. Ses pleurs ont alerté Cronos, et il a découvert sa présence.

– Il l'a mangée, comme les autres ?

Le Nidhogg secoua la tête.

– Pour punir Rhéa, il lui réserva un sort bien pire : il l'enferma sous la terre, dans une grotte où le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Irina fut condamnée à la prison éternelle, figée sous la forme d'un nouveau-né. Incapable de s'échapper.

Certaines pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient : cette grotte dont il parlait, c'était le lieu obscur où tous mes rêves s'étaient déroulés. J'en étais persuadée.

– Et depuis ce jour, vous la cherchez ? Demandai-je en me rappelant ses paroles : « Je vous ai trouvée, finalement... »

Il hocha la tête. Je trouvai sa loyauté émouvante, tout comme sa façon de parler d'elle, d'utiliser le présent, comme s'il était persuadé qu'elle était toujours là, quelque part.

– C'est elle votre créatrice, devinai-je. Celle à qui vous devez obéir.

J'espérai que les dires de Raven étaient justes, et que le monstre en face de moi n'allait pas se vexer. Mais il ne réagit pas, et je pris ça pour un « Oui » amer.

– Le premier d'entre nous est né de ses larmes, dit-il, et à son ton, je ne sus si je devais interpréter ça comme un honneur ou comme une tragédie.

Instinctivement, je voulus lui tenir des paroles réconfortantes :

– J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider, assurai-je.

« Maigre consolation », devait-il penser. Cependant, je n'avais rien d'autre à affirmer.

Mais il me regarda de nouveau, avec insistance. Il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose, et je savais exactement quoi – et ça ne me plaisait pas trop.

– J'ai trouvé la grotte, dit-il avec gravité... mais aussi avec une pointe d'excitation.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prête à demander « Et alors ? » avec espoir, même si je pensais déjà connaître la suite. Mais de toute façon, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

– Elle était vide. Ouverte depuis peu de temps.

J'en étais sûre.

Mais... « Peu de temps » ? Comment prendre ça de la part d'un monstre millénaire ? Pour moi ça pouvait être quelques jours. Pour lui dix ans.

Ou 16 ans.

Voilà donc où il voulait en venir. Mais je n'osais plus parler face à la force de son regard.

– Elle a été libérée. Les mortels ne cessent d'agrandir leurs territoires, jusque sous la terre. Ils l'ont trouvée, c'est la seule possibilité.

– Attends.

J'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et levé une main pour demander une pause.

Je voulais l'assurer d'une chose, et pour cela j'articulai l'affirmation suivante :

– Je ne suis pas Irina.

Un nouveau voile d'agacement passa sur son visage.

– Ta façon de le nier ne fait que justifier ce que je redoutais. Tu es devenue mortelle.

– Ah, parce qu'un dieu peut devenir mortel ?

– Un dieu peut devenir ce qu'il veut.

– Et j'ai volontairement effacé tous les souvenirs de ma divinité, hein ?

– Le peu que tu as retenu de ta naissance te revient en songes. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu rêves d'Irina. Ce sont ça, les souvenirs de ta divinité.

Je secouai la tête, prête à dire que c'était « n'importe quoi », mais il enchaîna :

– L'Ichor coule dans tes veines – je le sens. A partir de là, comment peux-tu te voiler la face ?

Je ne répondis rien. De toute façon, la colère ne pourrait m'inspirer que des propos incohérents.

Je comprenais bien mieux pourquoi Raven et Cronos avaient besoin de moi : ce Nidhogg était persuadé que j'étais la Créatrice de leur légende, que c'était à moi qu'ils devaient obéir. Ainsi, le convaincre lui et tous ses pairs de rejoindre les rangs des Titans serait un jeu d'enfant s'il me prenait l'envie d'essayer.

– Je ne suis pas Irina, répétai-je en désespoir de cause.

Il soupira.

– Peut-être que tu n'es pas Irina. Mais Irina est toi.

Quelle tête de mule ! Aucun moyen qu'il n'abandonne. Or, mon idée en venant ici était de jouer à l'espionne, pas d'argumenter avec un monstre-humano-draconique : ça, ça n'apportait pas grand chose à la Colonie.

Je me figeai. Mon cœur eut un raté, et ma respiration s'emballa. Une idée germa dans mon esprit ; peut-être était-ce risqué...

Mais je devais essayer. Ça pouvait changer la donne dans toute cette guerre.

– Admettons que je... Qu'Irina soit moi, tâtonnai-je. Et alors ?

Il cligna des paupières. Il savait que j'avais quelque chose derrière la tête.

– Alors je dois t'emmener à Pyrh, dit-il néanmoins.

Pyrh ? Était-ce l'île introuvable dont parlait Raven ? – « Nidhoggland » ?

Je me levai, et portai la main à mon pendentif, que je détachai pour déployer Cynique. D'un coup de faux, je brisai les chaînes qui retenaient les poignets du jeune monstre. A l'instant où rien ne le maintint plus redressé, il tomba en avant, et je dus le rattraper pour empêcher son visage d'aller s'éclater contre les dalles de pierre.

Le toucher fit courir une décharge dans tout mon corps, de mes mains au creux de mon ventre. Une vision voila la pièce sombre : un endroit blanc, et quand je dis blanc, j'entends par là que je n'avais jamais vu autant de lumière sans être aveuglée. Il y avait un couloir. Des colonnes. Des rideaux. Des dalles de marbre. J'entendais une femme crier, supplier en grec ancien. Je crois que je pleurais, aussi, mais ne pouvais à peine agiter les bras. Je voyais un homme en contre-plongée, mais son visage était brouillé. Je ne reconnaissais pas sa voix – ancienne et puissante – cependant elle ne manqua pas de me terrifier.

Puis je vis un nourrisson. Ses yeux dorés – ça semblait plutôt répandu, finalement – me rappelèrent encore une fois les miens, et par extension, ceux de Cronos. Il me rendait mon regard, mais tandis que la panique m'inondait, lui était parfaitement calme. Les cris compressaient ma cage thoracique, me donnaient envie de pleurer encore davantage, mais lui me couvait de ses iris rassurants. Au milieu de cette scène absolument chaotique, il semblait parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Et tout le reste disparu lorsqu'il m'adressa un sourire.

La scène s'évanouit totalement, et lui avec. La prison du Nidhogg réapparut, et je clignai des paupières de surprise. Nos rôles à moi et à mon compagnon avaient été inversés : c'était désormais moi qui menaçais de tomber, et lui qui me soutenait.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, la colère me fit froncer les sourcils. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant lui. Peut-être parce que je n'aimais pas ce que je venais de voir.

Je le repoussai en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître mon énervement, et grognai :

– Ça va.

Je me raclai la gorge, avant de continuer :

– J'espère que tu aimes courir, ils ne vont sans doute pas nous laisser sortir comme ça.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je commençais à être habituée par ses silences. De toute façon, que courir lui plaise ou non, nous n'avions pas le choix : je pouvais prétendre avoir libéré le Dragon pour qu'il nous emmène chez lui, mais Raven irait préparer son équipe et ils nous suivraient sans faute là-bas. Notre seul moyen de quitter le building était donc de sortir vite et de pouvoir les semer.

Dans l'espoir que la fille d'Athéna soit toujours derrière la porte à m'attendre, je frappai deux grands coups. Le battant de fer s'ouvrit sur une Raven toute souriante, qui perdit peu à peu ce rictus ravi lorsque son regard passa de moi à ma faux déployée, de ma faux déployée au Nidhogg libéré, du Nidhogg libéré aux coins de mes lèvres étirés. Elle s'apprêta à émettre, je ne sais pas... Peut-être une protestation, mais je lui assénai mon poing dans la face avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps. Elle recula de quelques pas, se tenant le nez à deux mains, jusqu'à toucher le mur opposé à la porte. Puis mon monstre de camarade s'avança, la saisit gorge et la souleva de terre un grondement menaçant s'échappa d'entre ses crocs serrés, alors qu'il levait une main griffue...

– Arrêtes ! L'interrompis-je.

Il me lança un regard vaguement surpris, et s'apprêta à protester je le coupai de nouveau avant :

– On a pas le temps. Viens !

Il pouvait parfaitement me répondre que si, nous avions tout le temps que nous voulions car c'était vrai. Mais si je le voyais étriper cette demi-déesse qui, finalement, n'était pas si différente de moi, je serai incapable de lui faire confiance – j'en étais persuadée.

Il grogna de nouveau, mais attrapa Raven par la nuque et frappa son front contre le mur de plâtre. J'en vins à plaindre la pauvre fille, qui s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Vite fait, bien fait.

– Par ici, indiquai-je.

Nous commençâmes à courir à travers les couloirs souterrains – j'espérais me rappeler du chemin de la sortie, étant donné que je me fiais uniquement aux souvenirs que j'avais de ma venue ici avec Raven.

Un bourdonnement s'éleva, et les murs tremblèrent. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour tendre l'oreille : on aurait dit un éboulement. Un tremblement de terre ?

– Qu'est-ce que...

A notre droite, le mur explosa. Avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, le Nidhogg me tira en arrière et me protégea de son corps – un véritable prince charmant. Je faillis me plaindre, mais ç'aurait vraiment été faire preuve de mauvaise volonté.

Alors, une voix rauque mais joyeuse retentit de derrière le mur de poussière.

– Irina, quelle bonne surprise ! Vous ici !

Je plissai les paupières pour mieux voir qui était l'auteur de cette déplaisante remarque – mais ce que j'aperçus ne me fit pas spécialement plaisir. Une silhouette gigantesque se détachait du nuage pâle, voûtée pour ne pas toucher le plafond. On aurait dit un ours, avec des oreilles pointues. Ses yeux jaunes transperçaient la poussière, et une fourrure brune recouvrait tout son corps dangereusement redressé.

Pourtant, mon garde du corps ne parut pas effrayé : il ne fit que lâcher un soupir profondément agacé.

– Kiba. Excellent moment pour s'évader, pas vrai ?

Kiba s'avança ; je m'attendis à voir apparaître un énorme et terrifiant monstre poilu, cependant, tout ce qui se dévoila fut un humain. Certes, ses vêtements à moitié déchirés laissaient supposer une musculature assez développée pour intimider certains esprits violents. Certes, il me dépassait de trois bonnes têtes. Certes, avec sa série de dents aiguisées dévoilées par un sourire, avec sa chevelure brune hérissée tombant jusqu'en bas de sa nuque et avec son air arrogant, il ne m'inspirait pas plus de confiance qu'un gros et dangereux animal. Mais il avait toujours l'air d'un humain.

Il adressa un sourire sarcastique à mon camarade.

– Ne crois pas que je t'imite, Drayke. En fait, je ne voulais pas manquer de saluer la sœur de mon Maître.

Il posa ses yeux jaunes sur moi, et je fronçai les sourcils. De quel « Maître » pouvait-il bien être le serviteur ? Combien de frères avais-je, seulement ?

– D'ailleurs je suis déçu, reprit-il avec amertume. J'aurais espéré que Seigneur Scipio soit avec vous... Mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Il renifla d'un air dépité.

– Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas senti son odeur.

« Seigneur Scipio » ? Son Maître – mon frère – s'appelait « Scipio » ?

Je fouillai ma mémoire pour retrouver un fils de Cronos portant ce nom. En vain.

– Attends, attends, fis-je. C'est qui, Scipio ?

Kiba fit les gros yeux à Drayke ; j'aurais été prête à parier qu'il allait lancer un commentaire du genre « Tu ne lui as pas dit, gros vilain ? », mais le Nidhogg lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds.

– Je ne voulais pas le lui apprendre dès maintenant, dit-il.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Répétai-je.

– Pourquoi ? Fit Kiba, m'ignorant royalement.

– Ça fait trop en une journée.

– Ah ?

– Stupides monstres écervelés ! M'exclamai-je. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Tous deux se turent – et Drayke était celui qui avait l'air le moins décidé à parler. Ainsi, effectivement, ce fut l'homme-bête qui prit la parole :

– Scipio est le dieu qui a créé ma race – les Téras. Il est aussi votre frère.

Pourquoi disait-il cela aussi gravement ? J'avais autant de frères et sœurs que Cronos avait d'enfants, et d'après ma dernière leçon de mythologie, ça faisait un petit monde. Mais les explications de Kiba ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

– Tous deux, vous êtes le Corps et l'Esprit. Il est votre frère jumeau.

* * *

_Et voici ! J'espère ne pas avoir de soucis pour publier le prochain chapitre, car maintenant en école d'art, j'ai pleeeein de trucs à dessiner (OUI, c'est du travail, vous vous rendez pas compte ! ), mais ça devrait pas poser de souci :)_

_Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, et... see ya ! LUV. _

_Arty'_


	10. Chapter 9 - Befriending Monsters

_Salut ! _

_Donc voilà, je vous donne un chapitre dans les temps, cette fois, pas de retard du aux études ou à la connexion internet ! J'espère qu'il pourra toujours en être ainsi ! :)_

_Par contre, on se rapproche rapidement du chapitre 14, à savoir le dernier que j'ai écrit pour le moment ! Donc peut-être vais-je un peu ralentir la publication, histoire d'avoir le temps de poursuivre la fanfiction mais de rester régulière ! _

(réponses aux reviews :  
**LeaderofBrooklyn : **as I saw on your profile you aren't french, I'll answer in english so that it can be easier for you ! :) You can post reviews in english if you like, of course ! So, thanks a lot for the review, and I'm glad you like Evy. I hope you'll like the following chapter as well !  
**Anorluin : **Ouaaais, j'adoore les cliff hangers, c'est tellement amusant ! :D Sinon vous n'auriez pas envie de lire la suite à chaque fois, héhé B). Et oui, avoir un jumeau m'aurait bien plu, surtout un comme Scipio ! Enfin, ça, tu le constateras plus tard, quand on le verra :D Et tant mieux si l'histoire du Corps et de l'Esprit plaît ! :) Je n'ai jamais vérifié, mais j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de dieux de ce genre qui existent déjà dans le panthéon grec... ou sinon, que personne ne le sait. B)  
Bref, merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt ! :D )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre**_** 9****  
Befriend the Monsters  
**

Lorsque j'avais appris que j'étais une demi-déesse, j'avais découvert que je devais, probablement, avoir quelque sang-mêlés comme demi-frères et demi-sœurs.

Puis, lorsque j'avais appris que j'étais la fille de Cronos, j'avais découvert que j'avais plusieurs _dieux_ comme demi-frère et demi-sœurs.

C'est pourquoi j'avais cru être immunisée contre des nouvelles à la « T'as un frère jumeau, bravo ! ». Mais encore une fois, je me plantais complètement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un jeune membre de l'armée Cronossienne surgit d'un angle que je parvins à réagir – et encore, ce fut en lâchant un juron.

J'inspirai profondément : je n'avais pas de frère jumeau, et ce pour une excellente raison : je n'étais pas Irina.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, fis-je remarquer.

Les deux monstres parurent surpris par mon brusque changement de sujet, mais ils hochèrent la tête alors que le jeune homme, témoin de la libération des prisonniers, s'en allait en hurlant.

– Par ici, dit Kiba en désignant du menton le trou qu'il avait percé dans le mur.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de proposer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il s'engouffrait déjà dans l'ouverture improvisée. Je me précipitai à sa suite, et Drayke fit de même.

Nous passâmes à travers plusieurs murs, aussi en vins-je à me demander, d'une part, si Kiba connaissait l'étonnant concept de _porte_, et d'autre part, comment il avait pu trouer toutes ces épaisseurs de béton sans que l'immeuble entier ne s'écroule sur nous – des années de pratique, sans doute.

Les cris des Partisans ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Mes camarades semblèrent le remarquer et accélérèrent l'allure, me donnant du mal à les suivre.

Heureusement, nous parvînmes enfin à l'un de ces ascenseurs que je recherchais – à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où j'entraînais Drayke avant l'arrivée tonitruante de Kiba. Évidemment.

– Il faut une carte magnétique pour cet ascenseur, me souvins-je.

– Tant pis pour lui, commenta Kiba.

Sur ce, il arracha les portes dorées, découvrant la large cheminée tapissée de plomberies et mécanismes électriques. Au même moment, une masse de monstres tourna à l'angle, à l'autre bout du couloir, se précipitant vers nous. Sans un regard pour eux, le Téras se jeta dans la cage de l'ascenseur, et se mit à grimper si vite qu'il disparut de mon champ de vision en un instant.

– Et si on croise la cabine qui descend ? Glissai-je.

– Alors je plains les gens qu'il y aura dedans. Accroche-toi.

Pour la seconde fois je la journée, je sautai sur le dos d'un nouveau camarade monstrueux. À son tour, il sauta entre les portes sauvagement ouvertes, et se mit à escalader les tuyaux à l'instant où les flèches commençaient à siffler.

Heureusement, mon poids, agrippé à son dos, ne le ralentit pas. Mais malgré la rapidité du Nidhogg, la montée ne fut guère agréable seuls quelques étages furent nécessaires pour que mes bras commencent sérieusement à me faire souffrir, et la peur que nous nous fassions écrasés par l'ascenseur descendant m'occupait tout l'esprit, si bien que mes yeux étaient scotchés à l'obscurité, au-dessus de nous.

Et évidement, le grincement de la cabine ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, un peu plus haut.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, là ? M'affolai-je.

– À quel étage on est, environ ? Éluda Drayke.

– Euh, septième ? Pas compté.

– Ça ira. KIBA !

À ce signal, le Téras, quelques mètres au-dessus de nous, bondit d'un mur à l'autre, et de nouveau, défonça une porte, et disparut derrière l'ouverture improvisée. Drayke s'y engouffra à son tour, à l'instant où nous croisions l'ascenseur descendant, et je pus enfin respirer.

Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée : face à nous, une dizaine de monstres sortaient les armes.

– Il fallait bien que je finisse par devoir utiliser Cynique en vrai combat, glissai-je à part moi.

– Finissons-en rapidement, avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

Je décrochai ma faux de mon cou, et bondis vers mes adversaires. C'en était presque facile : j'avais une allonge largement supérieure à la leur, et ils ne pouvaient m'approcher sans être réduits en poussière. Quant à mes deux camarades, ils n'avaient pas l'air en difficulté : un coup de griffes, un coup de dents, un coup de pieds, et c'était fait.

Le nombre de nos ennemis diminua rapidement, mais comme prévu, les autres ascenseurs s'ouvrirent sur des renforts.

Je commençais vaguement à me demander comment nous allions nous en sortir : cet immeuble devait contenir toute une armée, soit cent fois ce que je me sentais prête à combattre à présent. Sans parler du fait que tous les moyens de quitter cet étage devaient déjà être remplis de monstres et de demi-dieux aux envies de meurtre.

Et au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes acculés, un couloir dans le dos, face à des lances et des glaives aux airs plutôt meurtriers.

– On a un plan ? Demandai-je en resserrant mes doigts autour de mon arme.

– La fenêtre ! Répondit Drayke.

En bloquant un glaive, je lançai un regard vers le fond du couloir, où s'étendait une large baie vitrée donnant sur l'avenue plongée dans la nuit.

– Eh bien ?

– On s'accroche au dragon, il saute, et on s'en va en volant, expliqua Kiba.

– Euh ?

– C'est bien l'idée, acquiesça ledit dragon.

– Non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

– C'est le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, Dame, dit le Téras en balançant un coup de griffes. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis persuadé que Drayke maîtrise parfaitement sa métamorphose.

Ce dernier ne daigna même pas confirmer les spéculations de Kiba, ni même chercher à me rassurer – car, avouons-le, il était parfaitement possible que la perspective de traverser une vitre à plusieurs mètres de hauteur ne m'enchante guère.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de protester outre mesure : au signal du Nidhogg, j'abandonnai mes adversaires pour m'élancer vers la vitre avec mes deux camarades. J'essayai de ne pas penser au fait que l'avenue, précédée par ce qu'on appelait le _vide_, se rapprochait plutôt rapidement. Je calai mes mouvements sur ceux de Kiba, qui lui-même laissait de l'avance à Drayke. J'essayais d'avoir les mêmes foulées que lui, ce qui était assez compliqué quand on comparait la taille de nos jambes respectives.

Puis le dragon se jeta sur le verre, qui explosa en morceaux. Kiba sauta à sa suite, et je suivis.

C'était la chute. Le vent hurlait à mes oreilles et m'arrachait des larmes. Pour la première fois, je compris pleinement le sens du mot « gravité » : je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'être attirée par le sol qu'en cet instant.

Pendant une horrible seconde, je redoutai que Drayke ne réussisse pas à prendre sa forme de gros monstre ailé. Mais quand je fermai les yeux, je m'écrasai sur une surface dure et froide, avec un tel choc que je faillis en lâcher ma faux. Et la chute cessa. Je ne descendais plus : je montais. Bientôt, nous fûmes au-dessus des toits, des rues, des avenues. Le monde filait à une vitesse délirante.

Je risquai un coup d'œil sous moi, et ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller : comment une créature de cette taille avait-elle pu se cacher dans ce jeune homme ?

Quatre pattes puissantes, des écailles et des griffes de bronze, d'immenses ailes battant l'air. Je cherchai Kiba du regard, espérant que Drayke l'avait bien attrapé, lui aussi – après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de porter son camarade monstrueux dans son gros cœur de reptile.

Mais le Téras était bien là, juste derrière moi. Il contemplait le paysage avec un air détaché, l'air de dire « Facile, je le fais chaque matin pour me réveiller ». Je me demandais d'où leur venait cette rivalité. D'ailleurs, quand s'étaient-ils rencontrés, auparavant ?

– Il ne peut plus parler, sous cette forme, glissa l'homme bête. C'est pratique.

Drayke émit un grognement peu sympathique qui voulait très certainement signifier, en langue draconique, « Puisse des oiseaux déféquer dans tes yeux » – ou quelque chose de similaire – et Kiba se rattrapa :

– Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien me jeter de son dos et me laisser m'écraser quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Je suis dans une position de totale infériorité.

Le Nidhogg émit une série de « Ngr » s'apparentant à un rire. Malgré le stress qui me faisait trembler, je fus bien obligée de sourire, tout en retransformant Cynique en collier en appuyant sur l'œil droit du smiley.

– Il y avait Pégase avec moi, dis-je alors. Est-ce qu'il pourra nous suivre ?

Kiba ne répondit pas tout de suite, et étant placé derrière moi, je ne pus voir l'expression que ma remarque avait peut-être invoqué sur son visage.

– Pégase n'est pas du genre à s'impliquer dans ce genre de guerre, petite Dame. Les monstres de son genre, ils sont au-dessus de tout ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là que Pégase s'en était allé vers le soleil couchant dès que nous nous étions séparés ? J'en avais attendu plus de sa part.

Mais après tout, j'aurais sans doute fait de même à sa place. Risquer son crin pour une demi-titanide, une « petite Dame », ça ne valait pas le coup.

Bizarrement, je me sentais trahie. Certes, dès le début il ne s'était pas montré des plus coopératif, mais j'avais cru pouvoir être sûre de son soutien si les choses venaient à se gâter. Manifestement, mieux valait-il ne pas trop en espérer d'un cheval.

Drayke contourna une masse de nuages sombres, et je tâchai de ne penser qu'au paysage et au vent qui soulevait mes cheveux. J'avais beaucoup volé, aujourd'hui, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas trop même si les écailles du dragon n'offraient pas la meilleure assise possible, la vue en valait la chandelle : les nuages, les villes, les forêts, et bientôt, la mer. L'air maritime emplit mes narines, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais bien.

Alors, nous allions à Pyrh. Rencontrer une armée de monstres supposés croire que j'étais une déesse de l'Âge d'Or aux pouvoirs certainement immenses. Que feraient-ils si ils découvraient qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne ? J'en vins à espérer que ces créatures connaissaient la pitié.

Pour vider ma tête de ses idées noires, je m'adressai à Kiba :

– Il y a beaucoup de monstres comme vous, qui peuvent se métamorphoser comme ça ?

– Je ne crois pas, répondit-il, dans mon dos. Si j'en crois les légendes Téras, votre frère nous a créés comme ça par amour pour les mortels : on n'a pas besoin de la Brume pour interagir avec eux. Mais il a quand même fallu plusieurs générations pour que nous ancêtres soient capables de prendre forme humaine.

– Ah, parce que c'est difficile ?

– Il paraît que ça l'était. Mais en tout cas, quand ils ont commencé à maîtriser le truc, nos vieux ont commencé à se reproduire comme des humains. Du coup, c'était pour les nouveaux-nés que ça devenait difficile de se transformer. Je pense que ça a été pareil pour les Nidhoggs, non ?

Drayke ne réagit pas – je pris ça pour un « oui ».

– Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous y prendre, remarquai-je.

– Ça, expliqua Kiba – et à son ton, je devinai son sourire –, c'est parce qu'on est vieux.

– Ah.

Je ne poursuivis pas. Maintenant que l'ambiance était redevenue calme, une question me taraudait l'esprit. Mais en même temps, j'avais peur de la poser. Drayke avait eu raison, quelques temps plus tôt : « ça fait trop pour une journée. »

– Vous devez vous interroger sur votre frère.

Je sursautai presque, et me retournai vers Kiba un vague sourire étirait ses lèvres. À la lumière, il perdait un peu de son allure de terrifiant monstre tout de crocs et de griffes, mais il n'en avait pas moins l'air d'un motard flippant avec qui on n'avait pas très envie de rester coincé dans un ascenseur.

– Bien vu, acquiesçai-je en revenant à ma position initiale.

Après tout, pourquoi redouter les informations que Kiba pourrait me donner ? Ce Scipio n'était pas mon frère : il était celui d'Irina.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Demandai-je avec une indifférence feinte.

– Comme vous : il a été enfermé dans une grotte où le temps ne s'écoule plus. Sa prison a du être ouverte avant la votre... Ou même après, peut-être...

– Je ne peux pas t'aider, désolée. On ne m'a jamais parlé d'un éventuel frère.

Comme on ne m'avait jamais parlé de la moindre grotte dans laquelle on m'aurait retrouvée – et pourtant, c'était une spécificité me concernant difficile à cacher.

– Et vous le recherchez, comme les Nidhoggs recherchent I... me recherchaient ?

– Ouep'. Manifestement, ils ont eu plus de chance...

Je ne pris pas la peine de commenter. Mes mensonges me rendaient assez coupable comme ça.

Je sortis de ma poche la petite faux que m'avait envoyée Cronos. Résistant à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, je la lançai le plus loin possible, ragaillardie à l'idée qu'elle reste au fond de la mer à tout jamais.

– Voilà, petite Dame, fit la voix de Kiba. Bienvenue à Pyrh.

J'ouvris les yeux et clignai des paupières, éblouie par la lumière de l'aube, et le corps endolori de courbatures – dormir à califourchon sur un dragon : mauvaise idée. Je me redressai, et tout en reprenant mes esprits, me concentrai sur l'horizon : au loin, une mince bande sombre grandissait au fur et à mesure que nous approchions.

Tout d'abord, je ne vis qu'une forme floue. Et plus ses contours gagnaient en netteté, plus je me demandais si cette île était vraiment habitable.

Les plages étaient en fait des falaises à pic, et toute la surface était parcourue de montagnes à l'air aussi tranchant que les crocs de Kiba. Une brume épaisse semblait recouvrir la roche, et je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer le genre de paysage qui pouvait s'offrir à nous depuis la terre ferme : lugubre, guère attractif. Bref, rien d'un endroit où on aurait envie de passer ses vacances.

Et nous filions droit dans cette direction.

– Impressionnant, commentai-je sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous survolions l'île lorsque Drayke se rapprocha du sol, chaque battement d'aile se mit à résonner entre les parois rocheuses.

« C'est pour la Colonie, tentai-je de me persuader. Pour vaincre Cronos. Pour sauver le monde. »

Mais mon cœur ne voulait rien entendre, et refusait obstinément de se calmer.

Nous nous posâmes au milieu d'un gigantesque couloir formé par deux falaises. Drayke s'approcha un maximum du sol pour nous laisser descendre, et je mis quelques secondes à me réhabituer à la sensation d'une surface solide sous mes pieds.

– Je te prêterais bien un pantalon, vieux, lança Kiba à Drayke, mais j'utilise déjà le seul que j'ai.

En guise de réponse, Drayke poussa un grognement.

Ah, il était désormais complètement déshabillé ? Logique, après tout – seul le pantalon de Hulk pourrait survivre à ce genre de métamorphose.

Kiba nous tourna le dos, et s'engagea sur la route.

– Allez, fit-il, hasta la vista !

– Tu t'en vas ?

Il fit volte face pour me regarder, sans cesser cependant de s'éloigner, à reculons.

– Je déteste me faire inviter par les Nidhoggs. Ne vous en faites pas, petite Dame ! Vous vous en sortirez très bien !

Il leva les deux pouces, et se tourna de nouveau vers la direction qu'il prenait. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de nous laisser en plan.

– Eh ben salut, ronchonnai-je.

Sans doutes devais-je le remercier pour son aide. Mais maintenant qu'il s'échappait comme un voleur, je n'en avais plus vraiment envie. Surtout qu'il me laissait coincée seule avec un dragon dont le vocabulaire, sous cette forme, n'était plus spécialement riche.

– Je te suis, lui lançai-je.

Il répondit par un « Greuh » derrière lequel je ne devinai absolument aucun sens, et pris la direction opposée à celle qu'empruntait Kiba.

Je jetai un regard derrière moi, mais n'aperçus du Téras que son dos si je lui demandais explicitement de nous accompagner, le ferait-il ?

J'en abandonnai vite l'idée je n'étais pas faible. J'étais censée être une déesse, bons dieux ! Une déesse n'avait pas besoin de compagnie. Si ?

Je soupirai, et rattrapai Drayke.

Lorsque la Brume qui m'empêchait d'apercevoir le fond du couloir rocheux se dispersa, je pus voir une ouverture sur le ciel : nous devions être non loin du bord de l'île, si aucune montagne ne nous barrait plus la vue.

Nous débouchâmes finalement sur une surface découverte, non moins tapissée d'une roche brune peu engageante. Mais ce qui attira mon attention, ce fut cet étendage, auquel étaient accrochés des habits secoués par le vent.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, autour. Est-ce que ces habits avaient été placés ici précisément pour les Nidhoggs dévêtus par leur transformation ?

Et effectivement, Drayke s'en approcha sans une hésitation. Par réflexe, je détournai le regard, et fis semblant de m'intéresser au paysage. Cependant, je n'eus bientôt plus besoin de faire semblant.

À ma droite, il n'y avait pas qu'une falaise un ou deux kilomètres plus loin : il y avait également, creusée dans le sol, une gigantesque cuvette, grande comme plusieurs stades de foot. Et en bas, des maisons, des champs, des chemins, des gens. Le sol rocailleux était tapissé d'herbe et de dalles proprement découpées, et toutes traces de brouillard s'étaient évaporées.

Je me surpris à sourire : il y avait donc bien de la vie, sur cette île. Et même, ses habitants ne semblaient pas si inhumains que ça.

– Bienvenue à Etva, fit la voix de Drayke. La dernière ville Nidhogg.

Je me tournai vers lui : il avait remplacé ses habits sales et déchirés par un T-Shirt, un pantalon militaire et un long manteau blanc aux bordures brodées dont le tissus m'était inconnu ressemblant vaguement à du cuir.

Un sourire barrait son visage, alors qu'il observait cette ville cachée dans la pierre. Avec cette expression sur le visage, il était déjà moins effrayant.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu ?

– Plusieurs décennies.

– Tant que ça ? Je croyais que vous viviez tous à Pyrh.

– Si c'était le cas, nous ne pourrions pas te chercher. Viens.

Nous longeâmes le bord de la cuvette, jusqu'à un escalier taillé dans la falaise. Nous ne croisâmes aucun garde en-armuré, aucun soldat, personne qui ne vérifia notre identité avant de nous laisser entrer dans la ville.

C'était ça, supposai-je, l'avantage d'une île cachée.

Mais notre présence ne passa pas inaperçue une fois que nous eûmes atteint le sol : comme dans tous ces films où un guerrier retourne dans son village natal, des enfants vinrent nous accueillir avec des cris et des rires. Puis ce furent des femmes et des hommes qui allèrent saluer leur camarade – cependant, il les repoussait poliment en me désignant d'une façon qui se voulait discrète. Alors, ils me lançaient des regards étonnés, parfois suspicieux, hochaient la tête, et s'en allaient rapidement.

– Tu as de la famille ? Lui demandai-je, histoire de savoir si je devais m'attendre à une mère éplorée par le retour de son fils, ou même à une femme et des enfants.

Il secoua la tête.

– Non, répondit-il avec un vague sourire. Je n'ai pas de parents.

– Oh... désolée.

Je ne savais pas très bien s'il entendait par là que ses parents étaient morts ou autre tragédie, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de lui poser la question.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la section la plus rurale d'Etva pour entrer dans la véritable ville – avec des routes pavées, des maisons et des magasins – les curieux se firent plus nombreux. Mais comme ceux qui les avaient précédés, ils semblaient ne pas oser rester dans les parages à partir du moment où ils m'avaient aperçue. Et même si, heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air hostile, leur comportement me surprenait légèrement.

Pour me défaire de mes interrogations, j'observai autour de moi : les maisons me rappelaient vaguement celles que j'avais visitées lors de mon voyage à Pompéi, des années plus tôt – en meilleur état, évidemment. Les angles étaient seulement plus droits, tout était mieux coupé, plus propre. Plus moderne, en fait : les fenêtres étaient faites d'un verre aussi transparent qu'on en trouvait à New York, aucun pavé ne dépassait de la route, les portes étaient fermement accrochées à leurs gonds, et le style vestimentaire des Nidhoggs affichait un subtil mélange entre les tuniques grecques et les habits de nos jours.

C'était un autre monde. C'était magnifique.

– Kai arrive !

– Poussez-vous !

– Laissez passer Kai !

Ce nom résonna beaucoup avant que la foule ne se fende pour laisser place à un homme. Cependant, contrairement aux autres, il ne se contenta pas de nous observer, mais se planta face à nous, l'air important. Drayke s'arrêta devant lui.

J'observai celui qui devait donc se nommer Kai : grand, la peau toute aussi bronzée que mon compagnon, les cheveux d'un noir profond, la barbe courte et bien taillée. Il portait lui aussi un long manteau de ce cuir bizarre, cependant, le sien était doré, et beaucoup plus riche : les broderies blanches recouvraient tout le tissus, rappelant finement les dessins d'écailles reptiliennes. Cependant, ses yeux à lui n'étaient pas dorés, mais entre le brun chaud et le rouge bordeaux.

Bref, il avait plutôt l'air royal. Et effectivement, certains s'inclinèrent en le voyant débarquer.

Mais pas Drayke.

– Kai, fit-il avec impassibilité.

– Drayke. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

La voix de Kai était chaleureuse, mais son sourire l'était moins. En fait, son rictus froid me faisait presque peur.

Et étant donné que Drayke ne répondait pas, le « chef » tourna son attention vers moi. Un instant, je crus qu'il allait réagir comme son camarade lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés : humer l'air, sourire, et se laisser aller à la joie d'avoir retrouvé sa déesse disparue.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, dubitatif, presque méprisant. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer mes iris, cependant, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Il se retourna vers Drayke.

– Et tu reviens avec une mortelle. Alors dis-moi, comment voudrais-tu qu'elle meure ?

* * *

_"Méchant Kai", vous dites ? Mais nooon, il est adorable, Kai ! Vous verrez, vous verrez ! _

_Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous des personnages de Drayke, Kiba, d'Etva, du concept de Téras et de Nidhoggs ...? Je serais curieuse de connaître votre avis. :)_

_Peace !  
_

_Arty'. _


	11. Chapter 10 - Yell at Dragons

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, je ne me noie pas encore sous les tonnes de boulot qu'on m'avait présagées... Je suis plutôt rassurée, du coup. :)_

_Mais bref ! Ma vie n'est pas le sujet, malheureusement.  
Je m'étais dit que je pourrai éventuellement poster uniquement une fois toute les deux semaines, mais j'en suis incapable : déjà que j'aimerais publier un nouveau chapitre chaque jour... donc je vais certainement m'en tenir à un par semaine, aux alentours du vendredi-samedi ! _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! _

_(_réponse aux reviews :  
**FaenaFiliana : **j'imagine ! Dommage, Evy n'est pas aussi spontanée... et être entouré d'une bonne centaine de genres de Dragons, ça doit être un peu intimidant, aussi ! :D Merci pour ton commentaire, sinon !  
**LeaderOfBrooklyn : **well, I'll keep responding you in english, I don't mind at all ! I even quite like that. :D That's good if you like the Nidhoggs and the Téras, as we will see them a lot ! I hope the sound convincing. :) Thanks for you review, of course !  
**LeiaAmidalaSkywalker : **thankyou so much ! Hope you'll like this chapter as well ! :))  
**Taraimperatrive : **haha, eh ben ça tombe bien, on ne va pas trop tarder à le voir... :D "Aimant à problème", j'aime bien ! Mais s'il n'y avait pas de problème, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire... B) Ou bien elle serait particulièrement ennuyante ! )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre**_** 10****  
****Yell at the Dragons**

Le choc.

Toutes mes protestations restèrent bloquées dans ma gorge. Je laissai aller mon regard sur le visage des autres Nidhoggs, autour de nous, en quête du moindre élément qui pourrait m'indiquer que Kai plaisantait. Mais rien.

Tous attendaient la réponse de Drayke avec curiosité.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas l'air surpris par la question de son semblable. Comme si, effectivement, il m'avait amenée ici pour que je me fasse écorcher sur un autel. Et s'il m'avait menti ? Et si c'était son mode opératoire habituel pour amener des demi-dieux un peu trop naïfs sur son île pour y être sacrifiés : leur faire croire qu'ils étaient le Créateur des légendes Nidhoggs ?

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Kiba ne nous avait pas suivi : il savait, et il ne voulait pas y être mêlé.

Mon cœur s'emballa, et je conçus l'idée de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

– Je ne l'ai pas amenée pour qu'elle meure, affirma Drayke.

Je fermai les yeux de soulagement, cependant l'expression de Kai ne changea pas.

– Bien sûr que si, répondit-il calmement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais enfreint nos lois en l'invitant à Pyrh, sinon.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Kai m'observa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, avec plus de concentration. Et lorsque son visage s'illumina, j'eus le naïf espoir qu'il ait enfin compris.

Mais il éclata de rire.

Pour ma part, j'avais plutôt envie de fondre en larmes, mais j'étais incapable de réagir – pas avec tous ces spectateurs, pas avec cette menace de mort qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Et Drayke, en me lançant un regard, parut s'en rendre compte : avant que Kai ne puisse ajouter de commentaire méprisant, il s'approcha de lui d'un air grave.

– Je veux te parler en privé, Kai.

Le Nidhogg retrouva son calme, mais ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur. Après un coup d'œil lancé à la foule qui buvait chacune de leurs paroles, il hocha la tête, et fit volte-face pour revenir sur ses pas. Drayke m'adressa un regard _presque _rassurant, et agita la main pour me faire signe de le suivre.

Nous fendîmes la foule à la suite du roi.

Enfin, tout compte fait, je ne savais pas si Kai était vraiment un roi : il semblait respecté, mais il n'était pas entouré de gardes ou de toute une parade. Et quant à sa maison, elle était certes grande et luxueuse, mais elle n'en était pas encore à un château.

Après avoir monté un imposant escalier cloisonné par des murs de pierre, nous arrivâmes en face de deux grandes portes de bois sculpté. Il en poussa une, et nous pénétrâmes dans une vaste salle couverte de dalles blanches et aux murs de marbre. Malgré la richesse de l'endroit, la décoration laissait à désirer : pas de tableaux, pas de statues, rien pouvant laisser penser que le propriétaire souhaitait offrir une bonne image de son chez soi. Quant à l'ambiance, elle n'était pas des plus chaleureuses : seul le son cristallin émis par une fontaine, au milieu de la pièce, transperçait le silence.

Kai se dirigea vers une partie, un peu à l'écart, qui s'apparentait assez à un salon : une table basse, un canapé, une cheminé forgée à même le mur. Il se laissa tomber dans un large fauteuil, mais étant donné que Drayke ne prit pas la liberté de s'asseoir, je l'imitai et restai debout.

Kai s'appuya sur l'accoudoir, et se gratta le menton.

– Alors, marmonna-t-il, c'est bon, nous sommes en privé. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Quelque chose à manger, pitié, je meurs de faim. »

– Tu le sais très bien, répondit Drayke.

– Oui, oui. Tu crois que c'est Irina.

« C'est » ? Charmant.

Et même si je n'avais aucune raison d'être blessée – étant moi-même persuadée que je n'avais rien d'une déesse – je ne pus m'empêcher de l'insulter intérieurement Kai ne faisait pas référence à moi comme si j'étais « seulement » une demi-déesse, ni même une mortelle... mais un peu plus comme un genre d'animal dont l'intérêt était largement discutable.

– Elle est Irina, affirma Drayke d'une voix forte. Son odeur, ses yeux, son sang : comment peux-tu ne pas le voir ?

– Non ! s'exclama Kai en se redressant. Comment _toi_ peux-tu ne pas voir que tu te fais tromper comme un enfant ?!

– Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être imitées.

– Ah oui ? Alors comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas persuadé comme toi que c'est notre déesse qui se tient devant nous ?

La façon dédaigneuse dont il me montra du doigt prouva effectivement qu'il en faudrait plus pour le berner.

– Parce que tu ne veux pas voir ! Fit Drayke, furieux. Tu es tellement enfermé dans ton... protectionnisme que tu ne vois rien ! Même pas que le monde est sur le point de retourner à l'Âge d'Or !

– Ah oui, parce que c'est ça que tu veux ! Que nous partions à la guerre, combattre Cronos, en suivant ton _intuition _!

– Parce que vous aviez l'intention de rester terrés là à attendre que ça passe ?

Les deux Nidhoggs se tournèrent vers moi, et je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir pris la parole. Cependant, j'essayai d'afficher une attitude digne.

– Nous l'avons toujours fait, répondit Kai en grimaçant, comme si s'adresser directement à moi lui tailladait la langue.

– Vous êtes lâches !

Il se leva d'un bond, et fit un pas vers moi – que je fusse capable de ne pas reculer face à son agressivité tenait du miracle.

– Regarde autour de toi ! Hurla-t-il, furieux. Nous habitions toute l'île, désormais nous nous cachons dans des trous ! Ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent se transformer ne sont qu'une poignée ! Ceux qui partent chercher Irina ne reviennent plus, et nous vieillissons comme des mortels ! Alors pourquoi partirions nous en guerre pour _ÇA ? _

Évidemment, le « ça » me désignait – je sentis la fureur embraser ma raison.

– Même le retour d'Irina ne pourrait pas vous faire réaliser votre bêtise ! Vous laissez votre race s'affaiblir sous prétexte que vous êtes trop faibles ?! Vous vous croyez seuls au monde ?

– L'Olympe nous a oubliés depuis longtemps ! La seule déesse qui importe est morte il y a des siècles !

– Irina n'est pas morte ! Cria Drayke.

– _Si_ ! Elle l'est ! Et ce n'est pas une demi-déesse que tu as trouvée par hasard qui changera quoi que ce soit !

Là-dessus, je ne pouvais le contredire – et mon silence sembla pour lui clore la conversation. Il fit volte-face, et se dirigea vers son fauteuil, dans lequel il s'assit de nouveau.

– Ramène-la chez elle. Ou jette-la dans l'océan, peu importe. Mais sois discret, je ne veux pas que des rumeurs sèment le chaos.

Drayke allait répondre, mais je réagis plus rapidement que lui : je fis demi-tour, vers la porte. Il hésita, avant de me rattraper.

– Irina ! Appela-t-il lorsque j'eus poussé le battant.

– Evy, corrigeai-je. Je ne crois pas que je te l'avais dit, si ?

J'ouvris la porte, sortis, et commençai à descendre les escaliers, Drayke sur les talons.

– Mais...

– En tout cas, je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas Irina.

Il soupira.

– Tu peux le leur prouver. Montre-leur, ils...

– Désolée, Drayke. Je n'ai aucune preuve à montrer.

C'était parfaitement vrai : je pouvais leur présenter l'Ichor qui coulait dans mes veines, ma capacité à guérir rapidement, mes yeux dorés hérités de Cronos. Mais leur faire croire que j'étais la déesse de leur légende, c'était trop gros.

– Tu peux me ramener chez moi, ou faut-il que je trouve des arbres pour me faire un radeau ?

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais des cris l'en empêchèrent : dans l'avenue qui prolongeait l'escalier, les Nidhoggs s'agitaient en criant le même mot :

« Ennemis. »

Je me raidis, en m'arrêtant au milieu des marches. Au loin, une cloche résonna, comme une alarme, et les habitants s'immobilisèrent, comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Certains, plus rapides à sortir de leur état de choc, se mirent à courir à travers la rue ou à rentrer dans les bâtiments.

Je levai les yeux vers le haut des falaises mais aucune agitation de retint mon attention.

Derrière nous, Kai apparut :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un homme monta les escaliers vers nous, l'air sonné.

– On a aperçu des navires, et des créatures volantes ! Ils... ils se dirigent vers Pyrh !

Kai écarquilla les yeux, et quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour réagir.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne peut trouver l'île !

– Quelqu'un nous aurait trahi ? Grogna Drayke.

Le regard de Kai se tourna directement vers moi.

– Toi !

– Hein ?

Mais avant que je puisse élaborer de protestation plus convaincante, il attrapa mes épaules, et les serra si fort que je crus qu'il allait les broyer.

– Tu les as amenés ici !

– N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien fait !

– Kai ! Intervint Drayke. J'étais avec elle tout le temps. Personne ne nous a suivi, et elle n'a rien laissé derrière nous.

– Alors comment ?!

Mon cœur eut un raté, et d'un mouvement frénétique, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et lorsqu'elle fut passée entre les chewing-gums, trombones, briquets et vieilles montres, elle se referma sur une chaînette et son pendentif.

Je sortis le collier pour le lever devant mes yeux.

C'était _le _collier.

– Cronos ! S'exclama Kai en faisant un pas en arrière lorsqu'il aperçut la petite faux de bronze.

– Pourquoi tu avais ça ?! S'exclama Drayke.

Il avait l'air affolé. Dans ces yeux, je voyais qu'il pensait avoir vendu son peuple à un espoir stupide.

– Je l'avais jeté ! Protestai-je. Je vous le jure !

Ça faisait deux fois que ce collier me mettait dans la merde et je commençais d'ailleurs à en avoir un peu marre.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de hurler quoi que ce soit d'autre : sur le haut des falaises qui entouraient Etva, toute une armée fit son apparition : il y avait même des géants, et des espèces d'immenses chiens gros comme des tanks.

La ville était tout simplement cernée – et certains partisans commençaient déjà à descendre les escaliers, au loin.

Kai et Drayke semblaient désespérés : même dans leurs pires cauchemars, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que l'île soit découverte.

Et, moi toute seule, j'avais fait de leur enfer une réalité.

Une forme ailée s'élança depuis la falaise. Une minute, j'eus peur qu'elle puisse lancer des projectiles sur la ville mais elle se contenta de la survoler, et lorsque ses sabots réfléchirent les rayons du soleil, un frisson glacé longea ma colonne vertébrale, laissant derrière lui une vague nausée.

C'était Pégase. Et sur son dos se trouvait une personne que je m'étais juré d'éviter de me mettre à dos.

– Raven, marmonna Drayke.

J'étais paralysée voir mon premier allié en compagnie de cette nana me donnait envie de pleurer.

Pégase se posa quelques marches plus bas, l'air aussi vertueux que lorsqu'il était venu me sauver à la Colonie. Quant à Raven, elle me lança un regard fier dont la signification était sans aucun doute : « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire tromper comme une bleue ? »

_Ravi de te revoir, fille de Cronos. _

___Pégase... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

Mais le cheval ailé n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

_Il est avec moi depuis le début, Evy. Tu n'as pas trouvé ça assez clair, lorsqu'il t'a ouvertement proposé de rejoindre nos rangs ?

La fille d'Athéna monta les escaliers avec la fraîcheur d'un papillon, pour s'arrêter une ou deux marches plus bas, face à Kai. Je voulus lui cracher une insulte au visage, mais elle pris la parole avant, s'adressant au grand roi :

– Enfin, je vous rencontre ! Dites-moi, votre ville est facile à prendre, terrée dans ce trou-là.

– On ne connaît pas beaucoup d'assauts quand on vit sur une île cachée, répondit Kai, froid comme la glace.

– Ah, oui, désolée pour ça. Heureusement qu'on avait Evy pour remédier à ce petit problème !

Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil qui me donna envie de la dépecer.

Et tout s'éclaira : elle n'avait jamais espéré que je rejoigne les partisans, même si Pégase avait vaguement tenté de me convaincre. En fait, j'étais prête à parier qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, que je sois la fille de Cronos : depuis le début, elle savait que j'allais les trahir, tout en les menant exactement là où ils voulaient aller avec ce collier-téléphone-GPS dans la poche.

Je m'étais complètement trompée sur son compte : elle était folle, ça oui. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terriblement, affreusement intelligente.

Je voulus adresser un regard d'excuses aux Nidhoggs qui nous observaient. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne faisait attention à moi.

Ils avaient arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens tous adressaient à Raven un regard noir et déterminé, et chacune de leurs mains contenaient une lance, une épée, un poignard qu'ils avaient sorti de je ne sais où.

Tout Etva était prêt à repousser les partisans.

– On peut les battre, fis-je à l'intention de Drayke et de Kai.

C'était sans doute le détail qui avait échappé à Raven : les Nidhoggs n'allaient pas lui obéir parce qu'elle avait trouvé Pyrh. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas participer à cette guerre, jamais ils n'accepteraient de servir Cronos.

– Je ne crois pas, ma chérie, me répondit Raven. Tu vois, j'ai une bonne armée qui n'attend que mon ordre pour réduire la ville en cendre... et vous, vous n'avez que des paysans dont seuls quelques uns peuvent muter.

Elle sourit.

– Ces quelques uns me suffisent, Seigneur Kai. Pour la survie de toute votre race.

– Pas que des paysans, lançai-je. Regarde-les un peu.

La partisane jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et eut une grimace.

– Même si ils se battent, combien restera-t-il de survivants ? Vingt ? Dix ? Allons, Seigneur, Kai, vous ne pouvez pas accepter un tel génocide...

Kai demeurait insupportablement silencieux. Avec un grognement, je détachai Cynique, et ma faux se déploya avec en fond une rumeur surprise de la part des Nidhoggs.

Mais Raven resta froide.

– Evy... ne m'oblige pas à t'estropier avant que tu ne retrouves ton père. Il t'attend toujours on peut taire ta petite trahison.

– Je n'ai qu'un truc à dire à mon père, déclarai-je en descendant les marches qui me séparaient de la fille d'Athéna : « deux points, parenthèse ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je levai ma faux pour trancher la gorge de la servante de Cronos.

– Non.

Ce simple mot, calme, grave de Kai interrompit mon mouvement. Le sourire de Raven s'agrandit : « Je te l'avais bien dit », me disait-il.

Je tournai la tête vers le roi des Nidhoggs, légèrement scandalisée.

– Hein ?

– Baisse ton arme. Tu n'as aucun droit de décision, ici.

– Vous êtes sérieux ?!

– Baissez vos armes !

Seule une courte hésitation parcourut la foule avant qu'ils n'obéissent : des _clangs_ retentirent lorsqu'ils lâchèrent leurs lances et épées. Même moi, je du me résoudre à abaisser Cynique.

– Vingt sept d'entre nous peuvent se transformer sans problèmes, dit Kai en s'approchant de Raven. Moi compris. Les autres restent à Pyrh.

Une pierre s'abattit sur mon cœur quand le Nidhogg parvint à ma hauteur, je cherchai à capter son regard pour y déceler la moindre information prouvant qu'il bluffait en vain.

– Et vos guerriers, qui peuvent tout de même se battre ? Demanda malicieusement la fille d'Athéna.

– Les autres restent à Pyrh, répéta gravement Kai, détachant chaque syllabe, menaçant.

Raven haussa les épaules.

– Ça laisse place à la négociation !

J'attrapai l'épaule du Nidhogg.

– Comment pouvez vous faire ça ?! Je croyais que vous n'obéissiez qu'à Irina !

Il me lança un regard vaguement surpris, et regarda ma main, agrippée à son manteau. Il saisit mon poignet pour l'en détacher, le regard plongé dans le mien.

– Irina est morte.

Il se dressa vers la foule.

– Remettez vos armes aux partisans ! Restez chez vous, ne combattez pas !

Des cris de protestation retentirent, dont celui de Drayke, quelques marches au-dessus. Son cri devint bientôt un rugissement, et lorsque je me tourna vers lui, sa peau était en train de se couvrir d'écailles.

Un instant plus tard, Raven le désignait du doigt, et deux flèches allaient se planter dans son cou.

Je m'entendis hurler, et vis mes bras se lever pour asséner ma faux sur Raven. Celle-ci para de sa hache, et au même moment, une douleur fulgurante transperça mon épaule. Je hoquetai, puis baissai les yeux vers la zone atteinte : dans ma peau s'était fichée une flèche de bronze, avec mon nom dessus.

– Ça devrait te tenir calme un bon moment, assura la fille d'Athéna.

Tout devint flou, et je sentis mon coude toucher le sol de marbre. Puis ma tête. Tout tanguait, je n'arrivais plus à concentrer mon attention sur quoi que ce soit. Je pus vaguement apercevoir quelques Nidhoggs se retourner contre les partisans qui pénétraient dans la ville, d'autres lever les bras pour se rendre. J'en pleurais presque – de toute façon je ne pouvais même pas sentir les larmes rouler sur mon visage.

J'avais amené ça. Moi, j'avais répandu le chaos sur cette ville. Comment avait-on pu croire que j'étais leur sauveuse ?

Je fermai les yeux, et tout devint noir.

* * *

_Bon, voilà... c'est un moment un peu noir de la fanfic, quand même. Et malheureusement, ça ne va pas spécialement aller en s'améliorant ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus. _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Arty'_


End file.
